Listen to my Story
by Kali Yuga
Summary: Fanfic, hauptsächlich über das Pairing TidusxAuronShonenai, Comedy und ein bisschen Action hat sie auch, R
1. Train of Thought

Also, wie sich jeder denken kann, gehören die Charaktere und der Plot in den ich diese ach zu herzergreifende Shonen-Ai Story eingebaut habe, nicht mehr sonder, Square Enix. Natürlich verhilft mir diese Fanfiction auch nicht dazu meine Finanzen aufzustocken.

Chapter One  
**Train of Thought**

Es war später Abend im Macalania Wald. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und der Mond war an ihre Stelle getreten, zog es jedoch vor, sich hinter schweren, grauen Wolkenfetzen zu verbergen.  
Der Wald lag in tiefer Dunkelheit, doch vereinzelt warfen Kristalle, die überall an Stämmen und Ästen wuchsen, das über den Tag gespeicherte Sonnenlicht in die Nacht hinaus.  
Tidus verglich sie gerne mit den Pfeilern an den Straßenrändern in Zanarkand, die Scheinwerferlicht reflektierten und so die Wegbegrenzungen aufzeigten.  
Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.  
Zanarkand, die Stadt die niemals schlief. Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschienen die riesigen Häuser, die wie Ketzerfinger am Himmel kratzten.  
Dort gab es keine Nacht. Die Leuchtreklamen und Staßenlaternen ersetzten die Sonne, besonders in der Nähe des Stadiums. Dort hatte er sein halbes Leben verbracht. In seiner frühen Kindheit war er oft dort gewesen, um seinem Vater zuzuschauen und nach dessen Tod um selbst zu spielen.  
Mit gerade mal acht Jahren, wurde er in die Zanarkand Juniorenmannschaft aufgenommen. Eigentlich lag das Minimum bei zehn Jahren, doch durch seine hervorragenden Spielkünste wurde für ihn eine Außnahme gemacht.  
... wegen seines Talents und seines Vaters.  
Gerade dieser Umstand spornte ihn dazu an, der Beste zu werden. Er wollte nicht in und von dem Schatten seines Vaters leben. Er trainierte wie ein Wahnsinniger. Immer wenn das Stadion gefüllt wurde, war er dort und übte Spielzüge, die er sich zu Hause ausgedacht hatte. Und immer, wenn er einen, durch das Wasser verschwommenen Blick, auf die Zuschauerbänke warf, sah er seine Mutter, die ihm zulächelte. Auch wenn sie der Wahn ihres Sohnes besorgte, dachte sie, er würde in die Fußstapfen seines verschollenen Vater treten wollen und ließ ihn gewähren. Aber das hatte er nie vorgehabt.  
Einmal, und wenn auch nur für einen kleinen Augenblick, sollter Jekkt in Tidus' Schatten stehen. Er war stolz auf die Verbissenheit, mit der er sein Ziel anvisiert hatte. Doch sein Schwang in die alte Zeit wurde mit einer Erinnerung getrübt. Mit jedem Tag, an dem er seine Mutter ansah, wurde ihr Lächeln schwächer, ihre Augen trüber und ihre Haut blasser. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen von seinem Vater getrennt zu sein. Früher verbannte er jeden Gedanken an das Unvermeidliche, bis es eintrat. Sie starb.  
Er konnte der Tatsache keinen Glauben schenken, dass sie auf ewig fort sein würde. Niemals wieder würde sie ihm zuschauen und ihn voller Stolz anlächeln.  
Tidus scheuchte diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Er hatte genug gelitten und wollte nicht wieder die Einsamkeit spühren, die ihn damals so gequält hatte. Er wollte das Andenken seiner Mutter nicht mit diesem Gefühl verbinden. Auch nach ihrem Tod führte er ein glückliches Leben.  
Als Starspieler der Zanarkand Abes. Seinen Vater hatte er längst übertrumpft und die Zuschauer jubelten ihm zu. Aber dieses Gefühl verschwand niemals.

"Mami." Der kleine Tidus stand schluchzend am Sarg seiner Mutter. Friedlich lag sie da, in ihrem besten Kleid, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt, doch man konnte die Spuren ihres vorrausgegangenen Leids deutlich erkennen. Nun stand Tidus allein bei ihr und weinte.  
Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Tidus zuckte zusammen und wandte sich um. Er blickte in das Gesicht eines Mannes mittleren Alters. Seine Augen waren hinter einer Sonnenbrille verborgen.  
"Ich war ein Freund deines Vaters." sagte er knapp mit tiefer, angenehmer Stimme.. Jetzt fing Tidus erst richtig an zu heulen.  
"Er ist seine Schuld." schluchzte er "Ich hasse ihn!" Der Mann zog seine Brille tiefer und sah Tidus direkt an. Eine dünne Narbe zog sich von der Stirn, über das rechte Auge, bis zur Wange.  
Der kleine Blondschopf blickte in das verbliebene Auge. Es war, als würde der Mann in sein tiefstes Innerstes sehen können. Tidus hatte das Gefühl nichts vor diesem Blick verbergen zu können und ein leichter Schauer kroch seinen Rücken hinauf.  
"Komm." sagte der Mann und schritt mit wehenden Rockschößen aus dem Raum.  
Tidus warf einen letzten Blick auf seine Mutter und nach kurzem Zögern folgte er ihm vorbei an den anderen Trauergästen hinaus.

_Was will ich überhaupt noch in Zanarkand? Habe ich jemanden zurückgelassen, von dem getrennt zu sein, mein Herz zerreißt? Habe ich überhaupt noch Heimweh?_  
Er musste all diese Fragen verneinen. Seine Mutter war tot. Niemand aus der Familie hatte sich danach je bei ihm gemeldet. Natürlich hatte er in Zanarkand Freunde und Bekannte, Verehrerinnen und Fans. Aber er war eine Berühmtheit und schon immer eine gewesen. Bevor seine Freunde sich in seinem Ruhm sonnen konnten, taten sie es in dem seines Vaters. Tidus war nie einfach nur er gewesen. Er war Sohn eines Starspielers und selbst ein Starpieler. Sein Vater hatte ihn gehasst. Nur seine Mutter wusste wer er war und liebte ihn.  
_...und was war mit Auron?_, sprang es dem Blondschopf in den Sinn.  
Für ihn war Tidus wohl nur der Sohn eines guten Freundes. Aber Auron hatte den Blitzballspieler bei sich aufgenommen. Tidus wusste, dass dies alles nur auf ein Versprechen an Jekkt geschehen war. Sein Vater musste dem legendären Gardist viel bedeutet haben. Was bedeutete Tidus ihm?  
Hatte der Mann alle die Jahre nur sein Wort gehalten oder hatte er doch angefangen Tidus zu mögen? Der Blondschopf seufzte. Nach Aurons Gefühlskälte zu urteilen wohl eher das Erstere.  
Trotzdem war er immer da gewesen.

Ein Dunkles Zimmer. Die Nacht stand in ihrer Blüte und Stille war eingekehrt.  
Natürlich konnte man in Zanarkand nicht wirklich von Stille reden, sie war eher eine gedämpfte Geräuschkulisse, denn wirkliche Ruhe hatte diese Stadt nicht zu bieten.  
Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen erklang.  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit und das Licht des Korridors fiel auf einen kleinen Tidus, der neben seinem Bett saß. Als er das Knarzen der Tür vernommen hatte, drehte er sich sofort von ihr weg und versucht seine Tränen unauffällig mit dem Ärmel fortzuwischen.  
Obschon er seine Sache gut machte, gelang es ihm nicht, den Mann, der die Tür geöffnet hatte, zu täuschen, denn dieser seufzte nur und trat herein. Er war bereits für die Nacht umgezogen. da er nur eine weite, formlose Hose trug und seinen Roten Mantel über seinen nackten Oberkörper gestreift hatte. Anscheinend hatte sich sein Gefühl, nocheinmal nach dem Rechten sehen zu müssen, bestätigt.

Er ließ sich auf einer Bettkante nieder und sah auf den Blondschopf herab, dessen Gesicht im Flurlicht feucht glänzte.  
Sein Blick ruhte auf ihm, doch kein Wort trat über seine Lippen..  
Das Schweigen schien sich unendlich in die Länge zu ziehen, bis der kleine Junge, mit zittriger Stimme, den Anfang machte:  
"Es ist meine Schuld." Er versuchte seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen, doch es gelang ihm nicht  
Der Mann machte keine Anstalten etwas zu entgegnen.  
"Ich bin Schuld, dass Mama tot ist." begann der Kleine erneut. Diesesmal lag ein wenig mehr Festigkeit in seinem Ton.  
"Bist du?" brach der Mann endlich sein Schweigen.  
"Wegen mir ist Dad verschwunden." argumentierte der Kleine haltlos.  
Der Mann verfiel erneut in alten Trott und schwieg.  
"Ich habe mir gewünscht das er endlich abhaut... ich habe ihn ... gehasst. Er ist verschwunden,  
weil ich es mir gewünscht habe. Wegen mir..."  
Auf dem Gesicht des Mannes war keine Reaktion zu erkennen.  
"Und dann..." der Kleine schluckte schwer und begann erneut zu schniefen. "Mama hat ihn vermisst und ist an gebrochenem Herzen gestorben."  
"Ich bin es schuld." heulte er und rieb sich die Augen, aus denen erneut Tränen kullerten.  
Der Mann wartete bis das Schluchzen verstummte und nur noch schwere Atemzüge zu hören waren.  
"Wenn ein Wunsch solch eine Kraft hätte, ...", er zögerte kaum merklich, "dann wäre dein Vater auf den Wunsch deiner Mutter zurückgekehrt. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Schlaf jetzt."  
Der Mann streichelte flüchtig über des Jungen Haupt, verließ ihn und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln setzte er den Weg in sein Zimmer fort, warf seinen Mantel achtlos in eine düstere Ecke und legte sich ins Bett.  
Einige Minuten später hörte er wie die Türklinke nach unten gerdückt wurde.

Tidus schlug die Hände über seinem Gesicht zusammen. Vielleicht hatte er sich damit abgefunden in Spira zu sein. Vielleicht hatte er sich damit abgefunden niemals wieder nach Zanarkand zurückzukehren. Aber nur ein einziges Mal wollte er die Geborgenheit seiner Heimat verspüren.

Auron... Der Mann war seine einzige Verbindung nach Hause.

Wie von einem Untier gestochen sprang der Blondschopf auf und bewegte sich zielstrebig in Richtung Lager. Die Kristalle, die die seltsame Szenerie erhellt hatten, warfen nur noch matten Schein. Bald würde ihr Glimmen erlischen und die Dunkelheit konnte ihren Thron besteigen.  
Finstere Wesen und Getier aller Farben und Formen machten sich bereit für die nächtliche Jagd.  
Unbewusst gab Tidus ein tadelloses Opfer ab. Er war allein und hatte sein Schwert im Lager zurückgelassen, als er von Gefühlen übermannt, den Tümpel aufgesucht hatte, an dem sein Vater vor langer Zeit eine Aufnahme gemacht hatte.  
Er verspührte jedoch keine Angst, denn sein ganzer Geist war an Erinnerungen seiner Heimat gebunden und vermochte nicht, sich davon loszureißen. Mit gesenktem Kopf und immer langsamer werdenden Schritten tauchte er in die Vergangenheit ein.

Einsamkeit...  
Dieses Gefühl bestimmte sein Leben. Er konnte die Qual in jeder Faser seines Körpers spühren.  
Doch er konnte sich nicht befreihen, er war ihr hörig. Dabei wäre es so einfach sich von ihr loszureißen, unter Menschen zu gehen. Aber nein, er ergriff nicht die rettende Hand, sondern zog es vor sie wegzuschlagen, um zu ertrinken. Tidus saß in der Dunkelheit, neben seinem Bett und starrte an die leere Wand seines eigenen Appartments. Leuchtreklamen warfen einen blassen Schein auf sein junges Gesicht. Er war vor ein paar Monaten fünfzehn Jahre alt geworden.  
Fünfzehn, das Minimumsalter um in der ersten Blitzball Liga mitzumischen. Sein Talent und Ehrgeiz hatten ihn hoch gepusht und er war nun Ersatzspieler bei den Abes. Natürlich nur die erste Sprosse auf der Leiter seines geplanten Erfolges. Trotz des niedrigen Ranges konnte sich die Bezahlung sehen lassen. Es hatte genügt um sich eine kleine Wohnung im sechzehnten Stock eines Mietshauses zu unterhalten. Kaum zu glauben, wie sehr er sich gefreut hatte, endlich von diesem roten Kerl loszukommen. Besonders das letzte Jahr hatte ihn fast verrückt gemacht. Wie er mit dem alten Sack auf einem verschimmelten Hausboot, im Hafen Zanarkands, leben musste.  
Aber jetzt...  
Tidus wünschte sich zurück in die morsche Nussschale, er sehnte sich das dem Wellengang und nach dem alten Freund seines Vaters. Er konnte die Stille nicht mehr ertragen. Wäre er doch niemals abgehauen. Aber lieber würde er in seiner Einsamkeit verroten, als reumütig zurückzukriechen.  
Müde rieb er sich die Augen und blickte sich um. Allein sein Bett stand im Raum. Seine Kleidung lagerte noch im Koffer, denn für anderes Mobiliat war sein Lohn, dann doch nicht groß genug.  
Leere...  
Sie machte ihn wahnsinnig. Wie lang hatte er Auron nicht mehr gesehen?  
Drei Monate, seit er das Hausboot mit herausgestreckter Zunge verlassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Mann ihm diese Geste übel genommen, was ihm ja auch nicht zu verdenken war. Der Blondschopf hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können.  
Er wollte nach Hause.  
Plötzlich hämmerte jemand gegen die Tür. Tidus stand auf und seufzte. Dem Anschein nach, hatte der Portier sich von Fans bestechen lassen und überließ es Tidusin, mit ein paar giggelden Hühnern fertig zu werden. Er löste die Sicherungen von der Tür und öffnete sie.  
Wie er es sich schon gedacht hatte. Zwei Schulmädchen standen vor ihm und kicherten. Seitdem der Trainer ihn vor zwei Wochen eingewechselt hatte und er prompt ein Tor schoss, hatten sich die Mädchen in den jüngeren Jahren ganz auf ihn konzentriert. Noch nichteinmal berühmt und schon wurde er von Fans genervt.  
"Hey, was führt euch zu mir." Der Blondschopf legte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und zwinkerte.  
Ein hohes Kreischen ließ ihn erkennen, dass die beiden Groupies sein Verhalten begrüßten.  
"Können wir ein Autogramm haben?" Sie hielten ihm ein Autogrammbuch, sowie einen Kugelschreiber entgegen.  
"Klar doch." Wieder ein Lächeln.  
Er betrachtete den Einband des Buches. Ein aufwändiges Logo der Zanarkand Abes zierte die Front.  
Mit dem Stift zwischen den Zähnen, öffnete Tidus es und kritzelte auf eine leere Seite seinen Namen.  
"Kann ich sonst noch etwas für euch tun." Wieder ein Zwinkern.  
"Eine Widmung wäre echt toll." Tidus nickte und das Mädchen sprach weiter  
"Für meinen treuen und geliebten Fan Asuzu." Wie verlangt, kritzelte der Blondschopf die dämliche Widmung unter seinen Namen. Bevor er dem Mädchen das Buch zurückgab, blätterte er noch einmal hindurch und bemerkte, dass er nicht der erste Spieler der Abes war, dem die beiden Mädchen einen Besuch abgestattet hatten.  
Die meisten Namen seiner Mitspieler zierten die vorigen Seiten und immer wieder die selbe Widmung:  
Für meinen treuen und gelbiebten Fan Asuzu  
Gut, er hatte sich geirrt, vielleicht war er doch noch nicht so beliebt, wie er dachte. Anscheinend war er nur auf einige Autogrammjäger gestossen, die es für nötig hielten, von jedem Spieler eines zu ergattern. Er war wohl der letzte auf der Liste. Irgendwie wurmte ihn das gewaltig.  
"Naja, euch beiden, dann noch viel Spaß, und vielleicht währt ihr so freundlich meine Adresse für euch zu behalten. Als unser kleines Geheimnis." Schon wieder ein Zwinkern.  
Die Fans nickten überschwänglich.  
"Wir sehen uns dann beim Spiel." Tidus schlug dir Tür zu. Er war wirklich lange genug nett gewesen. Eigentlich konnte er stolz darauf sein, trotz seiner Laune, sein fröhliches Gesicht zu wahren. Schmerzende Einsamkeit durchzuckte ihn erneut, als er in den düsteren, leeren Korridor spähte. Irgendwie war er nie glücklich. Die vermeindlichen Fans nervten ihn und seine Ruhe war auch unerträglich.  
Es klopfte erneut. Genervt riss Tidus die Tür auf, mit der Absicht, den beiden Weibern deutlich zu zeigen, dass er sein Nettigkeitspensum für diesen Tag bereits überschritten hatte.  
Doch die Mädchen schienen bereits zufrieden gewesen zu sein, denn Jemand anderes stand vor der Tür.  
"Auron." stammelte Tidus überrascht.

Eine Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken.  
"Hey, Tidus." Der Angesprochene schaute auf.  
Rikku saß auf einem Stein am Wegesrand und streckte die, vor Müdigkeit steif gewordenen, Glieder. Tidus wäre fast an ihr vorbeigelaufen.  
"Was machst du hier noch so spät? " fragte sie  
"Hm, das selbe könnte ich dich fragen." entgegnete der junge Bursche.  
"Ich? Ich nur denke nach..." Sie erhob sich von ihrer unbequemen Sitzgelegenheit und stellte sich Tidus in den Weg. Anscheinend wollte sie ihre Gedanken umbedingt bei ihm loswerden.  
"Was denkst du über Auron?" stellte die junge Al Bhed die Frage, mit der Jekkts Sohn am wenigsten gerechnet hätte.  
"Ich.. ähm." stammelte er und hatte das Gefühl als wüsste Rikku, das er gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm war. Hm, was sollte er darauf antworten? Er hatte schon in Zanarkand angefangen darüber nachzudenken wie er zu dem Mann stand und was er über ihn dachte.  
"Nun ja..., keine Ahnung", präsentierte er sein armseliges Ergebnis, "Warum denn?"  
"Ach, nur so." Rikku setzte sich erneut auf den Stein, da sie es nicht mehr nötig hatte Tidus auf seinem Weg ins Lager aufzuhalten, denn dies würde seine Neugier für ihn erledigen.  
"Nur so, ja?" fragte der Blondschopf und grinste. Rikku hatte nur darauf gewartet, daß er sie ausquetschte.  
Diesen Gefallen tat er ihr gerne:  
"Was denkst du denn über ihn?"  
"Er ist ein guter Kämpfer...," begann das Mädchen zögernd "und er ist sehr weise."  
Nur weil jemand seine Meinung immer wieder kund tun muss, zeugt das noch lange nicht von Weisheit, dachte Tidus, da er aber insgeheim wusste, das Rikku recht hatte, schwieg er.  
"Er hat eine angenehme Stimme." zählte Rikku weiter auf. Der Blitzballspieler verkniff sich ein Lachen.  
"...und er ist sehr hübsch." Das war zuviel für Tidus. Er prustete los und begann lauthals zu gackern.  
"Sehr hübsch?" fragte er mit Spott in der Stimme.  
Das ist echt gut.. dachte der Junge und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge.  
"Das ist gar nicht lustig." brüllte Rikku und sprang wütend auf. Bevor sie in den Wald rannte, konnte der Blonschopf noch einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht erhaschen. Ihr Tränen schienen anderer Natur zu sein, als seine.  
"Oh, Mann." stöhnte er und lief ihr nach.  
Sie scheint ja tatsächlich auf Auron zu stehen... kam ihm die Erkenntnis hoch, wie der Nachtisch des Vortages, nach zuviel Schnaps  
Wie eklig. Der Mann ist doch schon hundert Jahre alt.  
Er grinste gezwungen und versuchte wieder darüber zu lachen. Aber so lustig fand er es nicht mehr.  
Er sträunte durch das Dickicht des Waldes und wünschte sich auch nur den Anschein eines Lichtes herbei. Der Eulengesang ließ ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen. Wenn jetzt ein Monster auftauchen würde, wäre Tidus ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Vielleicht sollte ich Rikku einfach in Ruhe lassen und wieder zurück zum Lager gehen. dachte er.  
Doch ihm kam direkt in den Sinn, das das Al Bhed Mädchen ebenfalls ganz alleine im Wald war und sie war alles andere als stark. Der Blitzballspieler bog einige Äste zur Seite um schlüpfte durch die entstandene Öffnung.  
"Rikku?" rief er, doch der Wald verschluckte seine Stimme.  
Verdammt. Der Blondschopf lief weiter in irgendeine Richtung. Seine Chancen das Mädchen so zu finden waren alles andere gut. Er blickte sich suchend um und atmete erleichtert auf, als er die Al Bhed auf einem Baum sitzen sah. Ihre Beine baumelten knapp einen halbem Meter über seinem Kopf.  
"Hey, du musst ja nicht gleich flennend weglaufen. Besonders nicht in einen nächtlichen Wald. Hier wimmelt es nur so vor Feinden. Ziemlich unüberlegt."  
"Ach ja? Und du durchdenkst alle deine Aktionen vorher, oder was? Wer handelt hier  
unüberlegt." antwortete Rikku forsch.  
Tidus zuckte mit den Achseln.  
"Hey, Sorry, wenn ich deinen geliebten Auron beleidigt habe, oder so was."  
"Entschuldigung angenommen" sagte Rikku, doch ihr schmollender Gesichtsaudruck änderte sich nicht. Irgendwie wurmte ihne Rikkus Zuneigung zu Auron ganz gewaltig  
Er krallte sich am Baumstamm fest, kraxelte mit einigen Schwierigkeiten herauf und nahm neben der Al Bhed platz.  
"Du stehst also auf diesen alten Mann, ja?" fragte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.  
"So alt ist er doch gar nicht." entgegnete Rikku diesmal nur mit gespielter Grimmigkeit und schlug Tidus zur Untermauerung leicht auf den Arm.  
"Hm... lass mich nachdenken, wie alt bist du..fünfzehn? Und Auron ist fündunddreißig. Hey, das macht im Schnitt gerade mal zwanzig Jahre. Tja, da muss ihr dir recht geben, so alt ist Auron gar nicht.Er könnte nur dein Vater sein!" Tidus glaubte natürlich nicht, das er mit diesen Argumenten irgendetwas ausrichtung konnte. Rikku war nicht so blöd, das sie das nicht bedacht hätte aber Liebe machte ja bekanntlich blind..  
"Na und? Liebe kennt kein Alter." Naja, vielleicht doch..  
Ausgesprochen lächerlich. dachte Tidus, hielt aber mit Mühe und Not seinen Mund, denn er hatte keine Lust erneut einer heulende Rikku durch den dunklen, und überaus gefährlichen, Wald nachzujagen.  
"Wenn du meinst. Aber was glaubst du, würde Auron darüber denken?"  
Rikku schwieg.  
"Tja, für ihn bist du noch ein Kind."  
Sogar auch für mich.  
"Naja, du kennst ihn länger als ich."  
Ich kenne ihn gar nicht und du noch viel weniger. dachte Tidus  
"Kann sein." sagte er.  
"In Zanarkand, was hatte er da so für Frauen?"  
Tidus überlegte kurz. Dann entschied er sich lange zu überlegen.  
Er konnte nicht behaupten, Auron je mit einer Frau gesehen zu haben, was nicht hieß, das es keine gab. Aber irgendwie klang das verdammt unwahrscheinlich. Auron und eine Beziehung?  
Das war ja als würde man ein Ernussbuttersanwich mit Käse überbacken.  
"Naja, eigentlich hatte er gar keine Frauen."  
Rikku runzelte die Stirn.  
"Aber hat er dort nicht zehn Jahre lang gelebt?" fragte sie.  
Tidus Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren und als Ergebnis stahl sich einen Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.  
"Hey, du sagst es. Zehn Jahre, ohne eine Frau, dass ist 'ne verdammt lange Zeit. Zanarkand ist  
eine ziemlich tolerante Stadt, vielleicht hat er sich ja den Sitten und Unsitten angepasst."  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
"Naja, vielleicht ist er anders orientiert und konnte es endlich mal ausleben."  
Noch nie zuvor musste Tidus soviel Körperbeherrschung darauf verwenden, um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Aber in misslichen Situationen wuchse man über sich selbst hinaus. Er erinnerte sich an eine Fernsehsendung auf Channel Z, in der berichtet wurde, dass eine Mutter ein tonnenschweres Auto gestemmt hatte, weil ihr Kind darunter lag. Okay, das Kind war sowieso tot, aber darum ging es in dem Bericht nicht. Der Blondschopf befand sich auch in so einer misslichen Lage. Keine Ahung warum, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall, das Rikku sich an den legendären Gardisten ranschmiss. Ob wegen ihr oder Auron, wusste er nicht. Nur hoffentlich stemmte er das Auto nicht umsonst.  
"Aber.." Rikku starrte ihn geschockt an. Kaum zu glauben, seine lächerliche Geschichte schien tatsächlich zu fruchten? Wie konnte ihm Rikku nur glauben schenken? Auron sah aus, wie die Personifizierung der Heterosexualität und Männlichkeit.  
"Lass uns zurück zum Lager gehen." sagte Rikku und sprang gekonnt vom Baum  
_Es hat sowieso keinen Sinn._ dachte Tidus und versuchte die junge Al Bhed nachzuahmen.  
Doch ihm fehlte jegliche Eleganz. Das Element eines Blitzballspielers war nun einmal Wasser und nicht Luft.  
Sie folgten der Schneise im Dickicht, die der Blondschopf hinterlassen hatte.  
"Sag mal Rikku, hast du eine Waffe dabei?" fragte er, als erneut gruseliger Eulengesang erklang.  
"Natürlich, ich bin doch nicht blöd und laufe allein ohne Waffe herum."  
Tidus runzelte die Stirn.  
Glücklicherweise hatten sie kurze Zeit später den Weg erreicht und er atmete erleichtert auf.  
Doch zu früh gefreut.  
Unmittelbar hinter den beiden erklang ein dumpfes Stampfen. Tidus wagte kaum sich umzudrehen und spähte nur kurz über seine Schulter. Hinter ihm baute sich eine Chimära zu ihrer vollen Größe auf.  
"Oh, Sch... scheiße!" brüllte er  
Das Dreiköpfige Wesen stampfte erneut auf. Jekkts Sohn konnte den heißen, stinkenden Atem des Stierkopfes auf seiner Haut spüren. .  
Rikku hatte sich bereits in den Weg des Wesens gestellt und begann es zu attackieren.  
"Ähm.. Rikku? Keine gute Idee." sagte der Junge zögernd und gestikulierte, daß er momentan ohne Waffe da stand.  
"Du Vollidiot!" brüllte sie und rannte los. Tidus folgte ihr. Das Mädchen war ziemlich schnell, sogar schneller als er, was ihn verwunderte, wo er doch immerhin Starspieler der Zanarkand Abes gewesen war. Aber sicherlich konnte sie mit seiner Ausdauer nicht mithalten.  
Er sprinntete den Weg in Richtung Lager entlang und hoffte dort lebendig anzukommen.  
Doch das Hufgestampfe der Chimära rückte immer näher. Anscheinend hatte Tidus das Wesen unterschätzt, denn obwohl es ziemlich groß und vermutlich auch recht schwer war, verkürzte sich sein Vorsprung. Die Chimära holte ihn ein und er bekam einen gezielten Schlag in die Fresse, fiel unsanft zu Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerz.  
Rikku hatte seinen Fall nicht mitbekommen und war bereits hinter dem nächsten Stamm verschwunden..  
_Na, toll._ dachte Tidus und sah kurz noch eine Pranke aufblitzen. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Teil 1, Ende


	2. The Defender

Chapter Two  
**The Defender**

"Lange nicht gesehen." Tidus schluckte schwer und ließ dem Mann in sein Appartement eintreten.  
_Konnte der Kerl Gedanken lesen?_ fragte er sich.  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
"Gut." antwortete Auron einsilbig. Er stellte keine Gegenfrage. Entweder interessierte es ihn nicht oder er wusste die Antwort bereits.  
"Möchtest du etwas trinken?" Auron nickte.  
"Gib mir, was du da hast." und ersparte Tidus eine weitere Frage.  
Tidus betrat die spärliche Einbauküche und kramte sein letztes Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. In einer Schublade fand er einen Flaschenöffner und löste mit einem sanften Zischen den Kronkorken. Auron nahm die Flasche entgegen und betrachtete das Etikett, dann zog er die Brille tiefer und betrachtete Tidus über den silbernen Rand hinweg.  
Tidus hatte sich bereits auf eine Standpauke eingestellt. Immerhin war er erst fünfzehn Jahre alt. Nicht gerade das richtige Alter für Bier.  
"Ist nicht meine Marke." kommentierte Auron knapp, nahm jedoch einen Schluck.  
Damit hatte der Blondschopf nicht gerechnet.  
"Was führt dich her?"  
Auron nickte in Richtung Fenster. Tidus blickte heraus und sah, dass ein Sturm wütete. Enttäuscht ließ er den Kopf sinken. Natürlich, warum auch sonst. Das Hausboot war in stürmischen Nächten fast unbewohnbar. Früher hatten sie die Herbststürme einfach über sich ergehen lassen und kein Auge zugetan. Aber jetzt hatte Auron eine Ausweichmöglichkeit. Zu dumm von Tidus, anzunehmen, dass der Mann wegen ihm hergekommen war.  
"Kann ich über Nacht bleiben?"  
"Sicher"

Tidus erwachte.  
Seine Lider waren schwer wie Blei und sein Kopf schmerzte, als wolle er zerbersten. Der Blondschopf versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte seine linke Schulter und hinderte ihn daran.  
"Ah... verdammt.." stöhnte er und starrte an die Zeltdecke.  
_Wenigstens lebe ich noch,_ dachte er  
Lulus Gesicht erschien in seinem Sichtfeld.  
Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wie kann man nur im nächtlichen Wald herumlaufen und keine Waffe bei sich tragen. Yevon sei Dank, ist Yuna eine recht begabte Heilerin. Trotzdem sollten wir dich so schnell wie möglich zum Tempel bringen, immerhin warst du halb tot, als du gefunden wurdest."  
"Ah... mein Kopf." Tidus wollte sich an den Kopf fassen, doch ein dicker Verband um seine Stirn ließ seine Hand zurückschrecken."  
"Du kannst von Glück reden, dass Auron rechtzeitig zur Stelle war. Sonst wärst du Monsterfutter gewesen." belehrte ihn die Schwarzmagierin über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht.  
"Wann hat Rikku denn bemerkt das ich nicht mehr hinter ihr war?" fragte Tidus sarkastisch  
"Eigentlich erst als Auron sie gefragt hat, wo du steckst." Sie scheuchte den Anflug einen Grinsen aus ihrem Gesicht.  
_Ja, lach ruhig. Wirklich komisch._  
"Sir Auron hat sofort reagiert. Seine Erfahrung und sein Wissen sind wirklich beachtlich. Eigentlich verwunderlich, dass Nichts davon in den zehn Jahren in Zanarkand auf dich abgefärbt hat."  
"Was?" Bitte, was sollte denn das wieder?  
"Sonst hättest du in kluger Vorraussicht dein Schwert mitgenommen. Aber so ist die Jugend, kaum macht einem ein Mädchen schöne Augen..."  
Tidus blickte die Schwarzmagierin fragend an.  
"Eigentlich habe ich gedacht, du hättest deinen Schwerpunkt auf Yuna gesetzt, aber naja, so kann man sich täuschen."  
"Whoah, du meinst ... Rikku und ich? Nein, sie wollte mir unbedingt ihre Sorgen aufzwingen. Da kann ich ja Nichts für."  
Allein bei dem Gedanken fröstelte es Tidus. Mit Rikku? Dieses dumme unreife Gör.  
Nein danke, außerdem hatte die Al Bhed ja schon ein Auge auf Auron geworfen. Ein erneutes Frösteln und die Erinnerungen des Vortages kamen wieder hoch.  
_Rikku steht auf Auron._  
"Ihre Sorgen bezüglich Yuna?" riss ihn Lulu aus den unangenehmen Erinnerungen.  
"Häh, was?"  
Lulu seufzte.  
"Rikku hat dir ihre Sorgen erzählt, ging es dabei um Yuna?" wiederholte sie noch einmal für Blöde.  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Warum?"  
"Ach, gar nichts. Schon in Ordnung." Lulu tat die Sache mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ab.  
"Wie dem auch sei," lenkte sie ungeschickt ab, "du solltest dich bei Auron bedanken."  
Ein zaghaftes Lächeln umspielte Tidus' Mundwinkel.  
Auron hatte immer ein Auge auf ihn.  
Lulu erhob sich.  
"Hast du Hunger?"  
Tidus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du solltest Etwas essen." riet sie ihm im Tonfall einer besorgten Mutter.  
Schon allein bei der Gedanke an Nahrung löste bei Tidus Brechreiz aus.  
"Ich bin müde." entschuldigte er sein ungesundes Essverhalten.  
Lulu nickte und verließ das Zelt, wegen der niedrigen decke, gebückt. Bevor der Vorhang, der als Tür fungierte, sich wieder schloss, konnte der Blondschopf einen Blick auf Auron erhaschen, wie er vor dem Zelt stand und darauf wartete, was Lulu zu berichten hatte. Warum war er nicht selbst hereingekommen? Nun ja, das war einfach nicht sein Stil. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt von Rikkus Blicken förmlich ausgezogen zu werden. Tidus verzog das Gesicht..  
_Rikku steht auf Auron._ Er fand diesen Gedanken grauenhaft. Das kleine Al Bhed Mädchen und der große, vernarbte Gardist.  
Irgendwie ziemlich lächerlich. Natürlich war er sich sicher, daß Auron niemals einen Gedanken in diese Richtung hatte oder je haben würde.  
Der Blondschopf schloss die Augen. Der rotbemantelte Mann machte sich anscheinend sowieso nichts aus Frauen, er hatte wichtigere Dinge zu tätigen. Der Junge stockte in seinem Gedankenfluss und schlug die Augen wieder auf.  
Was denn? Was hatte Auron in seiner Zeit in Zanarkand getan? Tidus wusste nicht einmal ob er gearbeitet hatte. Er kannte den legendären Gardisten kein bisschen, wie sollte er sich sicher sein, dass er Rikku abgeneigt war.  
Tidus ächzte und raufte sich die Haare  
Weil es einfach lächerlich war..

In dieser Nacht hatte er Albträume:  
"Tidus" brüllte Rikku. Der Blondschopf schaute sich um. Er stand im Nebenraum einer Kirche, wie sie vereinzelnd im Zanarkand von vor tausend Jahren vorkamen. Die junge Al Bhed trug ein weißes Hochzeitskleid, das bis zum Boden reichte und dessen Schärpe über den jenen schleifte.  
Ihr Gesicht schien leicht durch einen Schleier, der an einem silbernen Diadem befestigt war. Sie warf ihren kleinen Brautstrauß fort, doch Tidus konnte ihn vor einem Kontakt mit dem Boden schützen, indem er ihn mit einer Hand auffing.  
"Nicht so jähzornig." entgegnete er und grinste.  
"Beeil dich gefälligst!" Der Angesprochene nickte und kramte in einer Hosentasche seines Fracks.  
"Ich sage du sollte sie sicher verwahren und du steckst sie in die Hosentasche?" Das blonde Mädchen warf den Schleier zurück und schaute den Blitzballspieler, der in seinem Frack aussah, wie ein Pianist, mit einem stechenden Blick an.  
"Ja, ja, tut mir leid, ich tu's nie wieder." antwortete er und winkte ab.  
"Die Gelegenheit wird sich für dich auch nicht bieten." Rikku warf ihm ein kleines Seidenkissen zu, ließ den Schleier wieder über ihr Gesicht fallen und riss ihm den Brautstrauß aus der Hand.  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Yuna steckte ihren Kopf herein.  
"Ähm, Rikku, bist du sicher, dass ich das tragen soll?"  
Sie kam herein und schloss, mit einem leisen Knarzen, die Tür. Sie trug ein unglaublich hässliches, mintgrünes Kleid. Der Rock war aufgebauscht und das Medium wirkte ziemlich fett.  
"Brautjungfern müssen solche Kleider tragen, das ist vorgeschrieben.," sagte sie und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften "Immerin sollst du nicht hübscher als die Braut sein. Ich musste euren Kleidern sogar Rollkrägen annähen." Pantomimisch stellte sie Lulus immense Oberweite da und streckte dem seltsam dreinblickenden Tidus die Zunge raus.  
"Hast du Angst, dass Auron sich im letzten Moment umentscheidet?" würgte Tidus mitten in einem herzhaften Lachen hervor.  
"Sei still!" wütete Rikku. Zu Tidus' Glück kam in dem Moment Kimahri herein. Er trug zur Abwechslung mal einen schwarzen Lendenschurz und hatte sich, vermutlich unter Yunas bitten und betteln, eine Fliege umgebunden. Der Blondschopf schlug die Hand vor den Mund, um sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
"Bereit." sagte der Ronso.  
"Okay," Rikku klatschte in die Hände, "auf geht's!"  
Alle verließen nacheinander das Zimmer. Tidus blieb allein zurück, wartete bis er aufgerufen wurde und schritt dann in das Kirchenschiff. In seinen Händen trug er das purpurnes Samtkissen auf dem die Ringe gebettet waren. Er blickte gen Altar, vor dem Rikku und Auron standen. Den Gardisten einmal nicht in Rot gekleidet zu sehen war ziemlich ungewohnt.

Er trug wie Tidus einen Frack und eine Kirschblüte war in seine Brusttasche gesteckt.  
Obwohl Rikku hohe Schuhe trug, überragte Auron sie um gut zwei Köpfe.  
Als Tidus vor dem Brautpaar angekommen war, nahmen sie die Ringe vom Samtkissen und steckten sie sich einander an.  
"Sie dürfen die Braut küssen." sagte der Priester  
Rikku warf ihren Schleier zurück und Auron beugte sich lagsam zu ihr herunter.  
Wie in Zeitlupe kam er ihrem Gesicht Millimeter für Millimeter näher.  
Ihre Lippen waren nur noch einen Augenaufschlag entfernt als...

"Hey, er ist wach."  
"Okay, dann hole ich Yuna."  
Tidus hob seine schweren Lider und schaute sich um. Es war früher Morgen und die Sonne warf zögerliche Strahlen in das Zelt. Rikku saß in einer beschatteten Ecke. Anscheinend nahm sie sich an ihrem Schwarm ein Beispiel.  
"Hey." begrüsste der Blondschopf sie.  
Rikku antwortete nicht.  
_Hey, spitze, los schnapp dir ein Messer und ritz dir das rechte Auge aus,_ dachte Tidus und verzog das Gesicht.  
"Du bist ein Dummkopf." begann sie nun doch.  
"Danke." entgegnete Tidus schlicht.  
"Oh, Mann, du hättest draufgehen können."  
"Komm, noch mehr Neuigkeiten." Er konnte sich den Sarkasmus nicht verkneifen.  
Rikku schwieg daraufhin einen Augenblick.  
"Ist doch nichts passiert. Immerhin habe ich daraus eine Lehre gezogen."  
"Tja, so kann man es auch sehen. Aber Auron ist da ganz anderer Meinung. Ich glaube, er ist ziemlich sauer auf dich."  
Tidus gab einen verächtlichen Schnalzer von sich.  
"Was kümmert mich die Meinung von dem Alten?"  
Rikku starrte ihn schockiert an.  
"Der Alte hat dir immerhin den Arsch gerettet."  
Der Blondschopf war froh nichts mehr entgegnen zu müssen, denn der Vorhang wurde zu Seite geschlagen und Auron trat gebückt herein.  
"Ich wechsele jetzt deine Verbände."  
"Ähm, sollte das nicht lieber Yuna machen?" fragte Tidus und runzelte die Stirn.  
"Sie hat ... Bedenken. Keine Sorge, ich habe Erfahrung mit Wundversorgung." entgegnete der Gardistund nahm neben Tidus Lagerstatt platz.  
"Rikku, hilf Wakka beim Abbauen des anderen Zeltes."  
Ihrem enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hatte die Al Bhed sich darauf gefreut Auron bei der Arbeit zu beobachten. Sie öffnete den Mund, um ihm eine trotzige Bemerkung an den Kopf zu werfen, überlegte es sich jedoch anders und verschwand, wie ihr geheißen, aus dem Zelt.  
Auron nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab, faltete die silbernen Bügel zusammen und verstaute sie in den unergründlichen Tiefen seines Mantels. Dann entfernte er seinen schwarzen Lederhandschuh, um seine Finger besser bewegen zu können.  
Tidus versuchte sich aufzusetzen, indem er sich mit den Händen am Boden abstützte. Sofort wurde sein ganzer Körper von einem scharfen Schmerz durchzogen und er merkte das erste Mal, dass er dem Tod wirklich verdammt knapp von der Schippe gesprungen war.  
Auron zog ihm schweigend die Decke vom Leib und entblösste Massen an Bandagen.  
_Sieht aus, als hätte jemand den Versuch gewagt, mich zu mumifizieren_ dachte Tidus.  
Langsam hob Auron dessen linkes Bein an und wickelte die Bandagen ab.  
Der Blondschopf hatte sich schlecht gefühlt, aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Körper von oben bis unten zerfetztes Fleisch aufwies. Er konnte sich wohl bei Yuna bedanken, dass er nicht vor Schmerz gestorben war.  
"Das sieht ziemlich übel aus." kommentierte er und Auron nickte schlicht.  
Ein langer Kratzer begann an seiner linken Wade, führte knapp an der Kniescheibe vorbei und zog sich über den Oberschenkel bishin zur Hüfte. Die Wunde war tief und blutverkrustet.  
"Sieht aus als würde sie sich entzünden." sagte der legendäre Gardist und kramte in seinem Mantel.  
"Auron?"  
Der Angesprochene brummte bejahend.  
"Danke."  
Auron blickte auf und nickte nach einen kurzen Zögern, dann holte er ein Antidot hervor und ließ es ohne Vorwahnung in die Wunde träufeln. Vom Schmerz getrieben, stöhnte Tidus kurz auf, biss dann aber die Zähne zusammen. Seine Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke und verkrampften sich, so dass sie ihn seine anderen Wunden deutlich spüren ließen. Das Antidot brannte wie tausend Höllenfeuer, breitete sich in seinem ganzen Bein aus und ließ sein Fleisch mit züngelnden Flammen zu Asche werden. Aber Tidus gab keinen Ton mehr von sich. Ihm war es schon peinlich genug, von einem Wesen, dass Auron mit drei Schwerthieben lahm legte, niedergeschlagen zu werden, da musste er nicht auch noch wehleidig aufjaulen.  
"Chimära sind doch nicht giftig, wozu das Antidot?" zischte er abeghackt zwischen zusammengpressten Zähnen hervor.  
"Um der Entzündung vorzubeugen." antwortete Auron und ließ einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln über Tidus' schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht wandern. Der Blondschopf war ihm für diese zarte Geste der Sorge dankbar. Für gewöhnlich zeigte Auron keine Emotionen und wenn mal ein Anzeichen dafür in seinen Augen aufblitzte verbarg es die verspiegelte Sonnenbrille.  
Schon in seiner Kindheit hatte Tidus große Interesse an Aurons Gründen, sein Gesicht hinter dem Kragen und der Brille zu verstecken, gezeigt, doch nie getraut ihn einmal danach zu fragen. Inzwischen war es klar, das er keine Gefühle zeigen wollte. Die Frage war nur, warum?  
Langsam wickelte Auron ene frische, weiße Leinenbinde um Tidus Bein und streifte dabei mit seinen warmen Fingern kurz Tidus' Schenkel. Dem Blondschopf lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und bemerkte, dass die Situation verdammt komisch war, fast schon unangenehm.  
Er hatte kein väterliches Wort mehr gesprochen, seit er ihn in seiner einsamen Wohnung im sechzehnten Stock besucht hatte. Geschweige denn berührt.  
Tidus' Bewußtsein tauchte in Erinnerungen:

"Tja, also wenn du willst, kannst du in meinem Bett schlafen. Ich hab ja noch meinen Sessel." sagte Tidus, als er sich in seinem kahlen Wohnzimmer umsah. Einzig ein Sessel, an dessen Rückseite die Füllung herausquoll, ein Holzstuhl und ein kleiner Fernseher zierten den dunklen Raum. Der Blondschopf hatte ihn sich von einem Mitspieler geborgt und wartete auf sein nächstes Monatsgehalt um sich selbst einen leisten zu können.  
"Schon in Ordnung." entgegnete Auron schlicht.  
"Hm, okay." sagte Tidus unschlüssig und kratzte sich am Kopf. Es kam ihm vor, als hätten sie sich Jahre nicht gesehen und Auron, dieser blöde Arsch, hüllte sich in Schweigen.  
"Tja, also, es ist ja schon ziemlich spät, vielleicht sollten wir dann direkt schlafen gehen." Unbeabsichtigt klang Tidus ein bisschen trotzig, aber Auron ignorierte es entweder oder hatte es gar nicht erst bemerkt.  
"Dann schlaf gut." Tidus verzog sich in sein Schlafzimmer und achtete genau darauf, die Tür nicht mit einem Knall zu schließen, um jede eventuelle Vermutung über seinen erzürnten Gemütszustand zu vernichten. Sicherheitshalber.  
Was sollte diese Komödie? Oder eher Tragödie ...  
Sonst hatte es Auron auch nie gestöhrt, die Herbstnächte über auszuharren und dann Tagsüber die Schlafverluste auszugleichen.  
Man hätte fast denken können, dass es nur ein Vorwand war, um Tidus einen Besuch abzustatten.  
Aber nicht nach diesem barschen Auftritt.  
Obwohl... das könnte natürlich auch nur eine Art und Weise gewesen sein, die den Blondschopf von Aurons wirklichen Gefühlszuständen und Absichten ablenken sollte.  
So wie mein Maneuver mit der Tür, kombinierte er scharf.  
Aber das wäre wohl das erste Mal, dass man Auron durchschauen konnte und nach jahrelanger Übung in "In Rätseln sprechen", würde ihm so ein banaler Fehler sicher nicht unterlaufen.  
Tidus setzte sich auf seine Fensterbank und beobachtete das Lichtermeer der Neonreklamen.

"Kannst du dich aufsetzen?" holte Aurons dunkle Stimme ihn in  
die Gegenwart zurück.  
Tidus nickte, obwohl er sehr gut wusste, dass das Verlangte ihm Probleme bereitete. Er versuchte sich mit den Armen auf den Boden zu stützen, als  
ihn erneut ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte, der in seiner Schulter begann, die Brust durchzog, und ihn für einen kurzen Moment am Atmen hinderte.  
Auron schien es zu bemerken, packte Tidus am Handgelenk und zog ihn, weitgehend  
schmerzfrei, in die gewünschte Position.  
Schwer atmend blickte Tidus in das Auge des Gardisten. Er hatte es schon  
lange nicht mehr gesehen, und wenn er an Auron dachte, nahm ihm die  
verspiegelte Sonnenbrille automatisch die Sicht darauf. Langsam beugte  
Auron sich über ihn und zog den rechten Träger von Tidus' Latzhose herunter.  
"Auh, vorsichtig."  
Mist, jetzt wurde er doch weinerlich, aber als er an sich herunter sah,  
bemerkte er, dass es sein gutes Recht war.  
"Oh, Mann, hat das Viech schon damit angefangen mich zu verspeisen?"  
Deutliche Bisswunden zierten seinen Bauch. Bei dem Anblick musste Tidus sich  
vorstellen, wie das geifernde Wesen seine spitzen Zähne in ihn schlug.

Auron antwortete nicht sondern begann die Wunde zu reinigen. Der Blondschopf  
hörte nicht auf ihn zu betrachten.  
"Sag mal, vermisst du Zanarkand nicht manchmal?"  
Auron blickte ihn überrascht an.  
Er sollte die Brille mal öfter ablegen, dachte Tidus.  
"Nun, Spira ist meine Heimat" antwortete er mit Nachdruck.  
Tidus runzelte die Stirn. Damit schien für Auron alles gegessen zu sein.  
"Ja, aber Zanarkand hatte doch auch seine Vorzüge. Fließend Wasser, keine Monster und vor allem kein Sin."  
Auron rutschte auf den Knien hinter Tidus und verarztete seine Schulterwunde.  
"Es spielt keine Rolle, was in Zanarkand besser war, sondern es geht darum wo man Zuhause ist." Der Blondschopf konnte Aurons warmen Atem  
in seinem Nacken spüren.  
"He- Heisst das, ich werde in Spira niemals glücklich?"  
"Es geht nicht um den Ort, sondern um dort lebende Menschen, die einem wichtig sind."  
Ich war wohl nie niemand der ihm wichtig ist, wenn er Zanarkand nie als Heimat ansehen konnte, dachte Tidus.  
"Die Wunde eitert, also muss ich sie ebenfalls mit einem Antidot reinigen. Das könnte schmerzhaft werden." Ohne umschweife goss Auron die Flüssigkeit in die gereizte Fleischwunde. Tidus stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus.

"Hm, er hält uns auf." Sie hatte sich entschlossen weiter zu ziehen. Sie hatten den Waldrand erreicht, so das der Blätterhimmel allmählich lichter wurde und vereinzelten Strahlen der Spätsommersonne einen Blick auf die Reisegruppe gewährte.  
"Sag das nicht, Auron. Tidus kann nichts dafür." warf Yuna ein und ballte in Verzweiflung ihre Hand. Sie konnte die direkte Schuldzuweisung des ehemaligen Gardisten ihres Vater nicht ertragen.  
"Natürlich nicht, jemand anderes hat sein Schwert im Lager liegen lassen." sagte Auron sarkastisch und seufzte.  
Yuna wollte erneut etwas entgegenbringen, doch Auron hatte recht und so zog sie betretenes Schweigen vor.  
Der rotbemantelte Gardist hatte Tidus geschultert.  
Die erneute Ohmacht seines Schützlings bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Der Junge war leichenblass und schwitze, wie im Fieber. Er brauchte die Heilkraft eines erfahrenen Mediziners. Glücklicherweise waren sie auf dem Weg zum Macalania-Tempel und die dortigen Priester waren bekannt für ihre  
Heilkünste.  
"Er ist mit seinen Verletzungen genug gestraft." sagte Yuna leise. Auron seufzte abfällig.  
Allmählich wurde es nervtötend Tidus zu schultern. Jekkts Sohn war zwar nicht sonderlich schwer, doch man konnte so weit gehen ihn als unhandlich zu bezeichnen. Auron zog seinen Arm, der trotz der Last noch an seiner Seite ruhte, heraus, so das der Mantel durch den, daran  
befestigten, Rüstungsteil schwerfällig von des Gardisten Schulter fiel.  
Er nahm Tidus' Körper, der wie leblos und schlaff herumschwang, hielt mit seinen rechten Arm seinen Rücken und die linke schlang er um seine Knie. Des Jungen Kopf war in Aurons Armbeuge gebettet. So war Tidus merklich schwerer, doch die Kraft des Mannes in mittleren Jahren reichte aus, um sich darüber keine Sorgen zu machen.  
Sie schritten schweigend den Weg entlang. Schon vor geraumer Zeit hatte die Temperatur winterlichen Charakter angenommen. Wakka bibberte und stieß eine Atemwolke aus. Es waren kaum noch Bäume zu sehen und vor ihnen ragten vereiste Felsklippen auf. Ein schmaler Spalt ließ durchkommen vermuten.  
"Mh.." Tidus regte sich in Aurons Armen und Gardist sah auf ihn  
herab. Seine Last schmiegte sich leicht an ihn.  
Auron lächelte sanft in seinen Kragen hinein.  
"Hey, er wird wach." erklang Wakkas Stimme.  
"Dauernd wird er ohnmächtig." fügte Rikku spöttisch hinzu.  
Der Blondschopf konnte seine Augen nicht öffnen. Er spürte nur, wie er langsam auf und ab geschüttelt wurde.  
"Mann, ist das hier kalt." sagte Rikku und rieb sich bibbernd die Oberarme.  
Neidisch stierte sie zu Tidus herüber, der in Aurons Armen lag. Was hätte sie dafür gegeben, wenn sie an seiner Stelle sein könnte. Sie hätte sich liebend gern von einem dreiköpfigen Wesen zerfleischen lassen, wenn der rotbemantelte Gardist sie später deswegen in den Armen gehalten hätte.  
Langsam schlug Tidus die Augen auf und erblickte Aurons Haupt, gerahmt von  
einem winterlich, grauen Himmel.  
_Stimmt, Auron hat meine Schulterwunde versorgt,  
Mann, tat das höllischweh und dann habe ich das Bewusstsein verloren._  
Tidus errötete. Rikku hatte recht, er kippte in letzter Zeit ständig aus den Latschen und hielt die Reisegruppe nur auf.  
"Willkommen zurück." Die Al Bhed lächelte ihn von der Seite her  
an.  
_Wahrscheinlich sucht sie nur einen Grund um neben Auron herzulaufen_, schoss es Tidus in den Kopf.  
"Okay, ich bin wach. Du kannst mich runterlassen."  
"Das halte ich für keine gute Idee." entgegnete Auron.  
"Scheiße, Mann, jetzt lass mich endlich runter." quengelte Tidus und begann zu zappeln. Der allzu bekannte Schmerz durchzuckte seine Schulter, und auf einmal erschien es ihm ganz angenehm durch die Gegend getragen zu werden.  
"Wie lange es wohl dauert, bis wir den Tempel erreichen." fragte Wakka sich selbst.  
"Hey, Rikku." hallte es in den verschneiten Hügeln wider.  
Auron drehte sich um und Tidus konnte einen fremden Al Bhed erkennen.  
"Guss ran!" brüllte er in ihrer Muttersprache  
"Feacu?" antwortete Rikku  
"Fa femm naclia dra cissuhan. Tu ou tyna du vekrd fedr uin ahasea"  
Tidus ärgerte sich, dass er die Sprache der Al Bhed nicht beherrschte.  
"Wer, zum Henker ist das?" wandte er sich an Rikku.  
"Ähm, mein Bruder..." antwortete sie "er will Yuna entführen."  
"Das soll er mal schön versuchen, ja?" rief Wakka und schlug sich voller Selbstvertrauen auf die Brust. "...Moment mal, dein Bruder...?"  
Dem Käpt'n der Besaid Aurochs dämmerte es langsam und ab jetzt würde es  
wahrscheinlich unmöglich Rikkus Herkunft vor ihm zu verheimlichen.  
"Ramb ic!" brüllte der Mann erneut.  
"Er verlangt meine Hilfe." übersetzte Rikku für Tidus, dem Fragezeichen aus den Augen blitzten.  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht! Ich bin jetzt Yunas Gardistin." wandte sie sich an den Al Bhed, der halb von dem Hügel verdeckt wurde.  
"Famm, yc oui fecr, E upaoat so lussyht. Ev oui fyhd du pnehk drec kenm yh aynmo taydr."  
"Was sagt er?" fragte Lulu  
"Es .. sieht wohl so aus, als ob wir kämpfen müssten." antwortete die blonde Al Bhed und wandte sich dann an ihren Bruder:  
"Yuna hat ihr Schicksal aus freien Stücken gewählt und ich werde sie  
in ihrer Entscheidung unterstützen und beschützen."  
Der Angesprochene schwieg einen Augenblick.  
"Cu, E drehg, E ryja hu lruela. Vydran fuimt pa jano tecybbuehdat."  
"Auf geht's." Rikku verfiel in ihre bekannte Kampfstellung  
Plötzlich tauchte eine beachtliche Machina hinter dem Hügel auf.  
"Das war ja nicht anders zu erwarten." sagte Lulu mit einem schwermütigen Seufzer und strich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht. Auron setzte den Verletzten auf dem Boden ab und schritt dem angreifenden Metallungetüm gemächlich entgegen. Tidus konnte nur zuschauen und zu seiner Erleichterung schlug seine Truppe sich recht gut. Er beobachtete Yuna, als sie für die Gruppe ein Gebet sprach.  
"Pass auf." Tidus wandte seinen Blick von dem jungen Medium ab.  
Wakka hatte ihm die Warnung zugerufen.  
"Was? Sie greifen Personen an, die nicht in den Kampf involviert sind?" Aufsteigender Zorn schwang in Lulus Stimme mit.  
"Was zum Henker redest du da?" bat Rikku nach einer Übersetzung.  
"Dieses verdammte Metallding zielt auf Tidus." brüllte Wakka.  
"Hey, wieso haben es alle auf mich abgesehen, langsam wird das unheimlich." Tidus sprang auf, doch sein verletztes Bein brach unter der Last seine Körpers zusammen und er fiel vornüber in den Schnee.  
"Scheiße!" kreischte Rikku panisch.  
Tidus sah auf und blickte in den Lauf des Kanonenrohrs. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Kimahri auf ihn zusprintete. Sein Schurz wehte ihm Wind, als er wie in Zeitlupe weit ausfallende Schritte tat, aber er war zu weit weg, als das er Tidus noch hätte retten können.  
"Hast!" hörte er Auron sagen. Die Stimme des Gardisten klang ruhig, wie immer.  
Die Projektileinheit hatte ihr Ziel lokalisiert und feuerte.  
Der verletzte Blondschopf setzte auf den schmachvollen Versuch, aus der Schusslinie zu kriechen, aber zu spät. Die Geschosse flogen auf ihn zu.  
Ein roter Schleier nahm ihm die Sicht und einen Wimpernschlag später stand Auron vor ihm.

Die Kugeln fielen dampfend von seiner Klinge herab in den weißen Schnee.  
"Ich bin ein Mann der Wort hält." sagte er und begann erneut, die Maschine anzugreifen.  
Tidus stockte der Atem.  
"Ach, du Scheiße"

Teil 2, Ende

Tja, langsam ist diese Fanfic nichts mehr für Rikku-Liebhaber. Aber hey, wenn man Auron mag, ist man hier genau richtig.


	3. The Missing Link

Chapter Three  
**The Missing Link**

"Und schon bist du wieder so gut wie neu." versicherte der Priester und schlug die Hände zusammen.  
"Danke, Mann." sagte Tidus und wollte sich vom Bett erheben, welches in einem Nebenraum des Macalania-Tempels stand, aber eine in schwarz gekleidete Hand, drückte ihn sanft zurück.  
"Ruh dich aus." sagte Auron.  
"Rikku wird auf dich Acht geben, währen wir Yuna helfen die Hallen der Prüfung  
zu meistern, ja?" fragte Wakka rethorisch und allmählich verschwand die Gruppe aus dem Raum.  
Tidus wollte keine Widerworte geben, denn er hatte für genug Zeitverschwendung gesorgt.  
"Du bist echt ein Sorgenkind." sagte Rikku seufzend und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Erst wirst du von dieser Chimära zur Schnecke gemacht und dann kippst du beim Verbandswechsel aus den Latschen..."  
"Ja, ja, schon gut."  
"Und wir sollten nicht außer Acht lassen, dass Auron dich auch noch durch die Gegend schleppen musste. Wenigstens konnten wir von meinem Bruder diese coolen Schlitten abstauben."  
Die Al Bhed seufzte theatralisch auf.  
"Ist Auron nicht großartig?"  
"Ja, spitze." Antwortete Tidus sarkastisch.  
"Wie er mit Eleganz und tödlicher Präzision seine Gegner niederstreckt.." begann die Al Bhed zu schwärmen. "Er ist aber keineswegs nur ein roher Krieger. In seinem Inneren ruht eine zarte Seele."  
"Ja, bestimmt." erwiderte Tidus sarkastisch.  
"Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, nur weil du zu unsensibel bist um Aurons wahres Wesen zu erkennen." giftete Rikku ihn an.  
"Aber du durchblickst die Fassade." vermutete der Blondschopf spöttisch.  
"Okay, ich werde es dir beweisen." Sie knackte tatbereit mit den Fingerknöcheln. "Warum haben wir nicht gewartet bis du wach bist, sondern sind direkt weitergezogen?"  
Tidus' Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren.  
_Eigentlich, weil wir sonst zuviel Zeit verlieren._  
Aber das war die offensichtlichste Antwort, deshalb musste sie falsch sein.  
Warum also, sollten sie aufgebrochen sein? Sicherlich hatte es Auron entschieden.  
Und nach Rikku zu urteilen, hatte er einen Grund, den er niemals vermuten würde.  
_Vielleicht ... hat er sich sorgen gemacht? Immerhin bin ich bei der Wundversorgung weggekippt._ Irgendwie gar nicht Aurons Art. Das musste die richtige Antwort sein.  
"Er war besorgt und wollte mich schnell zu einem Heiler bringen."  
Vor Überraschung fiel Rikkus Kinnlade nach unten.  
Anscheinend lag der Blondschopf richtig. Aber nur weil sie dachte, Auron hätte deswegen so gehandelt, hieß es noch lange nicht, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach..  
"Na, siehst du? Ich kenne Auron halt schon ziemlich lange. Wie bist du darauf gekommen?" fragte er selbstgefällig. Rikku fasste sich wieder.  
"Nun, ..."

"Es sieht wohl so aus, als das wir hier noch ein bisschen länger rasten müssen." Lulu seufzte.  
"Warum das?" fragte Rikku.  
Wakka und sie hatten bereits das zweite Zelt abgebaut, als die Schwarzmagierin hinter Auron aus dem Krankenzelt getreten war.  
"Tidus hat schon wieder das Bewusstsein verloren."  
_Na toll_, dachte Rikku, _Jetzt dürfen wir das Zelt wieder aufbauen, nur weil Blondi schlapp macht?_  
"Sein Zustand ist bedenklich, aber ich bin kein Heiler. Yuna?" Auron blickte dem Medium in die Augen und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung Zelt. Yuna nickte und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang. Auron nahm neben Rikku auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm platz.  
Langsam legter er seinem Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie näher an sich, presste sie regelrecht an seinen heißen Körper.

"Hey, so ist es ganz sicher nich passiert." protestierte Tidus.  
"Sei still, es ist immerhin meine Geschichte." giftete Rikku zurück.  
"Erzähle sie entweder richtig oder lass es sein."  
"Schon gut, schon gut."

Yuna nickte und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang. Auron nahm neben Kimahri, auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm, platz.  
"Hoffentlich ist es nichts ernsteres." sagte Wakka und schritt vor dem Zelteingang auf und ab.  
_Hey, er wird nicht gleich sterben_, dachte Rikku und ließ sich auf das zusammengefaltete Zelt fallen.  
Yunas gedämpfte Stimme drang aus dem anderen, während heilendes Licht aus den undichten Stellen der Plane flüchtete. Dann herrschte einige Zeit Stille.  
Schließlich trat das Medium aus dem Zelt heraus, einen besorgten Blick auf dem Gesicht.  
"Er hat Fieber."  
"Das heisst wohl, dass wir hier festsitzen, ja?" fragte Wakka.  
"Nein, wir sollten aufbrechen." kam Auron dem Medium zuvor, das ihm sogleich einen empörten Blick zuwarf.  
"Sir Auron, wäre es nicht ein bisschen unverantwortlich jetzt weiterzureisen? Wie sollen wir Tidus transportieren? Außerdem wäre die kalte Region, in die wir bald kommen, sein Henker."  
"Wir haben bereits genug Zeit verloren, ich werde Tidus tragen. Vertrau mir Yuna. Dein Vater hat es getan und niemals bereut."  
Yuna zögerte. Zwar würde Auron nie etwas tun, dass seinen Schützling in Lebensgefahr brachte, aber er würde auch keine Verzögerung des positiven Missionsabschluss dulden. Nun war die Frage, wie er seine Prioritäten setzte.  
"Komm schon Yuni, füge dich Aurons Wissen und Erfahrung." unterstützte die Al Bhed den rotbemantelten Gardisten und hoffte von ihm ein dankendes Lächeln zu ernten. Fehlanzeige.  
Auron ignorierte ihren Ausspruch und sah das Medium, über den silbernen Rand seiner Brille hinweg, durchdringend an.  
"Gut, brechen wir auf." sagte sie.

"Siehst du." schloss die Al Bhed ihre Erzählung ab.  
"Ach, ich bitte dich. Das beweist doch gar nichts."  
"Auron ist nun mal ein Meister im Verbergen seiner Gefühle, da muss man mehr intuitiv entscheiden, als auf Indizien zu achten."  
"Wenn du meinst."  
"Hach, er ist so geheimnisvoll und dazu noch ein legendärer Held."  
Ihre Schwärmereien wurden von einem lauten Grollen unterbrochen. Tidus ordnete es Rikkus Magen zu.  
"Na, Hunger?" fragte er und lächelte.  
"Ich besorge uns mal etwas zu beissen." Und schon war sie aus der Tür geschlüpft.  
Tidus lag auf dem Bett, starrte an die Decke und hoffte das Rikku bald zurück kam. Es war zwar nicht so, dass er Hunger verspührte, aber er wollte nicht allein sein.  
Denn wenn er allein war dachte er nach.  
Er wollte nicht nachdenken.  
Andrerseits konnte er auch gut darauf verzichten, dass Rikku ihn vollsülzte. Auron hier und Auron da. Allein die wage Vorstellung wie der Gardist und die Al Bhed ...  
Der Blondschopf dreht sich zur Seite und betrachtete die Wand. Sie war weiß verputzt und uneben gearbeitet.  
_Aber was störe ich mich so sehr daran? Auron würde Rikkus Gefühle sowieso niemals erwidern.  
Oder doch..?_ Es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Warum beschäftigte es ihn so sehr. Inzwischen war ja klar, dass es ihm nicht um Rikku ging. Er wusste, dass es egoistisch war, aber er wünschte sich aus tiefsten Herzen, dass Auron sie abblitzen lassen würde.  
_Egal, wie sehr es sie verletzt_, dachte er und raufte sich die Haare. Seit wann war er so egoistisch.  
Nun ja, wenn er es recht betrachtete, eigentlich schon immer. Er hatte es gehasst, wenn sein Vater zu Hause war, denn dann sah seine Mutter nur ihn. Alle sahen nur ihn.  
Bis Jekkt endlich für immer weg war, aber das war nur ein Grund ihn noch mehr zu hassen.  
Fing er jetzt an Rikku zu hassen, weil er Angst hatte, dass Auron ihn nicht mehr sehen würde?  
Aber, warum zum Teufel? Nur weil Auron ihn aufgezogen hatte, sah Tidus noch lange keine Vaterfigur in ihm. Irgendwie waren sie ja nicht einmal Freunde.  
Tidus' Gedanken stockten, als ihn ein Geistesblitz durchfuhr.  
_Aber Auron ist meine einzige Verbindung nach Hause._  
Ihm kam Aurons folgender Satz in Sinn:

"Es geht nicht um den Ort, sondern um dort lebende Menschen, die einem wichtig sind."

_Vielleicht glaube ich unbewusst, dass ich meine Verbindung nach Zanarkand verlieren würde, wenn Auron sich wieder vollkommen in Spira integriert_, dachte Tidus. Anscheinend hatte ihn gerade die freud'sche Muse geküsst.  
"Hunger?" Rikku platzte herein und hielt zwei Schüsseln Nudelsuppe in den Händen.  
"Hm... ja, danke." Tidus nahm eine Schüssel entgegen und stocherte einige Minuten darin herum.  
"Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere erste Begegnung?"  
"Meinst du im Illumina, als du mich um ein Haar umgebracht hättest?" fragte Rikku zwischen herzhaften Schmatzern.  
"Du hast niemals einen Grund genannt," redete Tidus weiter, ohne Rikkus rethorische Frage zu beachten. "warum du Yuna damals entführen wolltest und jetzt kommt einfach mal dein Bruder vorbei und will das, was du begonnen hast, vollenden. Da stellt sich einem Unwissenden wie mir, die Frage: Warum?"  
Rikku sammelte sich einen Moment, bevor sich antwortete:

"Wir wollten nicht die Augen verschließen. Wir wollten die grausame Tradition nicht weitergeführt sehen. Wir wollten keine Opfer. Nicht so."  
Tidus runzelte die Stirn.  
"Wovon redest du?"  
In Rikkus verwirrten Augen leuchtete der Glanz der Erkenntnis auf.  
"Sie haben es dir verschwiegen. Oder?" Einen Moment herrschte Stille, und Tidus spürte die Spannung in der Luft. "Wenn Yuna die finale Beschwörung ausspricht wird sie sterben."  
"...was?"  
"Das ist der einzige Weg Sin zu besiegen." Rikku schlug die Augen nieder, als könne sie Tidus' fassungslosen Blick nicht ertragen, während tausend Gedanken durch seinen Kopf schossen.  
Wie oft hatte er ihr vorgeschwärmt, was sie nach der Vernichtung Sins alles tun könnten und Yuna hatte dabei jedes Mal genickt und gelächelt.  
_Verdammt, ich bin ein Idiot_, dachte er und verzog das Gesicht. Warum hatte sie nie Etwas gesagt? Warum hatten die anderen nie etwas gesagt? Tiefe Enttäuschung machte sich in seinem Herzen breit. Warum hatte Auron nie Etwas gesagt?  
"Was ist das für eine kranke Tradition, Unschuldige zu opfern?" brüllte er. "Verdammt, wie können die Menschen hier mit solch einer Schuld leben?" Die Augen des Blondschopfes wurden feucht.  
Zorn und Trauer übernahmen unverhindbar die Macht.  
_Ich war nie auf einer Reise zur Rettung der Welt, ich war auf einer Reise an deren Ende ich eine gute Freundin opfere. Und dann, soll ich zufrieden weiterleben, als wäre Nichts geschehen? Schön eine Familie gründen, ein Haus bauen und im hohen Alter zufrieden sterben?_  
"...und du." wandte er sich Rikku zu und tiefste Abscheu lag in seiner Stimme, "warum verrätst du dein Volk, um diese perverse Tradition weiterzuführen?"  
Rikku sah auf und erblickte die Fratze des Zorns, die früher einmal Tidus' Gesicht gewesen war.  
_Was ist das für eine Frage_, dachte die Al Bhed. Glaubte der Blondschopf etwa, dass sie nichts gegen Yunas Opfertod einzuwenden hatte, oder ihn vielleicht sogar begrüsste? Er hatte nicht verstanden, dass eine Entführung kein Weg war, die Media von ihrer Sache abzubringen. Wer konnte schon mit Zwang eine Überzeugung vernichten?  
Plötzlich schwang die Tür auf und prallte gegen die Wand.  
"Lasst uns hier verschwinden, ja?" Wakka atmete schwer und schwitzte.  
"Ich habe meine Nudeln noch nicht aufgegessen." erwähnte Rikku das schlagfertige Argument, um noch eine Weile im Tempel zu bleiben.  
"Scheiße, Mann!" bellte Wakka und stampfte auf den Boden, "Wir haben gerade Seymour abgemurkst." fügte er fast flüsternd hinzu. "Keine Zeit für Erklärungen, jetzt kommt endlich."  
Rikku sprang auf.  
"Kannst du laufen?" Auron stand im Türrahmen und sah zu Tidus herüber, der noch auf dem Bett saß. Der Angesprochene nickte und richtete sich auf.  
"Okay, verschwinden wir." sagte Lulu. Sie stand in der leeren Vorhalle des Tempels und zeigte beiläufig auf den Ausgang.

Sie eilten über den vereisten Weg. Tidus wandte sich um und sah, wie sich einige Guado Wachen sammelten.  
"Sie planen uns zu verfolgen." schrie er.  
"Natürlich tun sie das." entgegnete Lulu, während sie beim Laufen ihn Rock raffte.  
"Was zur Hölle ist passiert?"  
"Lasst uns später darüber reden," bat Wakka, "ich muss das Ganze erst einmal verdauen."

Später fragte Tidus sich, ob die Wachen sie auch eingeholt hätten, wenn sie ihre Energie vollkommen auf's flüchten und nicht auf's Reden konzentriert hätten.

Die Verfolger erreichten sie auf einer weitläufigen Ebene. Sie zerrten an ledernen Leinen einen Wendigo mit sich, eine Art Schneehühnen, mit blauer Haut und krallenbesetzten Pranken.  
Der Zorn dieses Ungetüms schien unerschöpflich, als es brüllend vor Tobsucht auf die Flüchtlinge los ging. Es landete einen gezielten Hieb auf das junge Medium, das sofort ohnmächtig zu Boden sank. Kimahri kitzelte ihre Nase mit einer Phönixfeder. Sofort richtete sich das Mädchen wieder auf. Erneut griff der Wenigo an und schlug Wakka mit einem einzigen Hieb nieder.  
"Dieses Mistvieh ist verdammt stark." fluchte Tidus und nahm den Schwertschaft in beide Hände.  
Er vermutete einen langwierigen Kampf und behielt Recht. Ein einziger Hieb der krallenbewährten  
Pranken und die Helden verloren das Bewusstsein. Einzig Auron hielt dem Ungetüm entgegen.  
Während er Yunas lebendiges Schild spielte, damit sie in aller Seelenruhe Wakkas taubgefrorene Glieder stärken konnte, griff Kimahri an. Er spannte seine Fesseln zum Sprung und erhob den Speer. Der Wendigo faltete seine riesigen Pranken über seinem zotteligen Haupt. Der Ronso schnellte durch die kalte Luft und fixierte sein Ziel: die muskulöse, eisblaue Brust des Ungetüms, doch dieses war schneller. Es blitzte ihn mit seinen roten Augen an und schlug mit seiner gewaltigen Kraft auf das Eis unter ihm. Langsam platzte das Eis vor ihnen auf. Der entstandene Spalt nahm dem Boden, auf dem die Reisegruppe stand, jegliche Festigkeit und ließ ihn in die Tiefe stürzen.

Tidus rappelte sich auf. Er stand in knietiefem Wasser, das wohl ein erheblicher Grund für seine noch heilen Knochen war. Er watete eine Weile umher und sah sich um. Die Eisdecke lag in unerreichbarer Höhe. Vor vielen Jahrzenten schien diese Umgebung einem See Platz gewährt zu haben, doch hatte er sich anscheindend mehr und mehr dezimiert, bis ein trauriger Tümpel übrig geblieben war. Die dicke Eisdecke jedoch, hatte ihren ursprüngliche Position beibehalten.  
Tidus spähte an einer alten, verrotteten Säule vorbei und entdeckte die übrigen Mitglieder seiner Partie. Hymne of Faith erklang.  
"Wer singt da?" fragte der Blondschopf.  
"Die Astrah." antworte Yuna. Plötzlich verstummte der Gesang und der Boden begann zu Beben.  
"Was zur?" doch Auron fiel dem Blondschopf ins Wort:  
"Sin!"  
Rikku vergaß jede Angst und seufzte beim Klang von Aurons Stimme anbetend auf.  
Ein gleißendes Licht nahm Tidus die Sicht.

Er fand sich in einer kleinen Wasserstelle wieder.  
Tidus war nicht ohnmächtig geworden, allerdings konnte er sich an die Reise vom Grund des Sees bis hierher nicht erklären. Es war, wie wenn er in Gedanken versunken zum Stadion gelaufen war und sich plötzlich am Hafen wiederfand. Seine Füße hatten ihn einfach dorhin getragen.  
Natürlich wusste er, das Sin ihn hierhin befördert hatte.  
Er stapfte aus dem Tümpel und sah sich um. Weit und breit war nur Sand zu sehen.  
Anscheinend war er diesmal in einer Wüste gelandet.  
_Hey, und wie sollte es auch anders sein, natürlich bin ich wieder mutterseelenallein_, dachte er miesepetrig.  
"Verdamte Scheiße!" Tidus konnte von Glück reden, das er bisher immer jemanden an seiner Seite hatte.  
_Abgesehen, von meinem ersten Tag in Spira._ Tidus war von Monstern verfolgt worden und hatte eine Nacht in einer kalten Ruine verbracht, bis er schließlich von Rikku und ihrer Mannschaft aufgesammelt wurde. Aber hier würde er garantiert nicht auf ein Al Bhed Bergungsschiff stoßen.  
Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, als er, nass bis auf die Knochen, vor seinem mikrigen Lagerfeuer gesessen und Auron verflucht hatte. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, wollte er dem legendären Gardisten dafür immer noch eine in die Fresse hauen.  
Nicht weil dieser ihn nach Spira gebracht hatte, sondern weil er dort ganz allein ankam.  
Der Blondschopf schöpfte etwas Wasser in die hohle Hand und trank Hier herumzusitzen brachte ihn auch nicht weiter. Vielleicht waren die anderen Mitglieder seiner Partie nicht weit.  
Er schlenderte über den lehmigen Boden und blickte in den blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel. Plötzlich entdeckte er dort oben einen schwarzen Punkt. Um besseren Schutz vor der Sonne und ein eingeschränkteres Sichtfeld zu erhalten, schrirmte er seine Augenpartie mit der Hand ab.  
Hoffnung breitete sich in ihm aus.  
_Vielleicht ist es Yuna auf Valfaris, auf der Suche nach mir_, dachte er und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Der Punkt wurde allmählich größer.  
Er kam genau auf den Blondschopf zu. Ein markdurchdringender schrei erreichte sein Ohr.  
Das Klang nicht gerade nach Valfaris. Zum Kampf gerüstet, hob er sein Schwert.  
Langsam erkannte er ein riesiges geflügeltes Ungetüm, das im Sturzflug auf ihn zuraste.  
_Ich scheine Pech geradezu magisch anzuziehen_, dachte er verdrießlich. Gegen so einen Brocken hatte er allein wohl kaum eine Chance.  
Er sprang im letzten Moment zur Seite und wurde knapp von einem scharfen Schnabel verfehlt. Doch das Ungetüm hatte Tidus anscheindend zu seinem Mittagessen ernannt und gab sich nicht so leicht geschlagen. Mit aller, ihm zu Verfügung stehenden, Kraft, hackte der Blondschopf auf die riesigen Schwingen ein, um deren Besitzer zum straucheln zu bringen, doch scheinbar ohne jeglichen Effekt. Die Wirkung der gegnerischen Hiebe dagegen, stand völlig außer Frage.  
Fast am Ende seiner Kräfte stützte Tidus sich schwer atmend auf sein Schwert

Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance, aber in der Wüste erfolgreich vor einem Flugwesen zu flüchten schien ebenso unmöglich.  
"Brauchst du Hilfe?" Auron erschien neben ihm und schulterte lässig sein Schwert.  
Tidus atmete erleichtert auf. Der alte Freund seines Vaters warf ihm eine Potion zu, hob seine Klinge und sprang. Mit immenser Geschwindigkeit ließ er sie auf den Schnabel des Riesenvogels niederbrausen. Im letzten Moment hob das Wesen seinen Flügel und rettete sich so, den Schädel. Der gefiederten Flügel wurde von dem blanken Stahl durchschnitten, wie Butter von einem heissen Messer. Das Wesen kreischte auf, taumelte und verlor an Höhe. Es schien jeden Moment dort aufzuschlagen, wo Auron gerade gelandet war. Der Gardist packte sein Schwert an der Spitze, rammte den Schaft in den lehmigen Boden und rollte sich geschickt außer Reichweite.  
Als der Vogel den Boden berührte wurde sein Rumpf von der emporragenden Klinge durchbohrt.  
Die Gefahr war gebannt.  
."So macht man das." sagte Auron, zog sein Schwert aus dem riesigen Vogekadavar und klopfte sich den Staub vom Mantel. Tidus rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.  
"Das ist die Wüsteninsel Bikanel. Wenn wir versuchten die anderen zu finden, würden wir vorher verdursten. Also sollten wir die Küste aufsuchen." erläuterte Auron seine Pläne für ihr weiteres Vorgehen.  
Tidus blickte zu Boden, seine strubbeligen Haare verwehrten dem Gardisten ein Blick auf sein Gesicht. Auron machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
"Wir sollten keine Zeit verschwenden und weiterziehen." riet er. Auron war ein guter und erfahrener Krieger. Er war nicht nur stark sondern auch verdammt schnell. Im Angriff sowie in der Parade kam kaum jemand an ihn heran. Aber Tidus' folgende Aktion hatte er nicht kommen sehen. Der Junge sah auf und blickte Auron, einen Moment, mit seinen hasserfüllten, meerblauen Augen an, dann schlug er mit voller Wucht zu. Seine geballte Faust flog mitten in das Gesicht des legendären Gardisten. Tidus war nicht schwach, aber Auron war ein robuster Mann. Nachdem er das kurze Moment der Fassungslosigkeit überwunden hatte, rettete er sich vor einen Sturz, indem er einen Ausfallschritt nach hinten tat, dann fing er seine Sonnenbrille auf, die von der Kraft des Schlages von seiner Nase geschleudert worden war.  
"Yuna wird sterben!" brüllte Tidus, "Ich bin auf dieser Reise, um sie genau davor zu bewahren!  
Ich dachte, das wäre die Aufgabe eines Gardisten. Dabei sorge ich nur dafür, dass sie erst stirbt, wenn sie die finale Beschwörung erlangt hat."  
"Tidus beruhig dich." Aurons Tonfall war weder besorgt, noch beschwichtigend. Er klang wie immer. Keine Spur von Mitleid, Reue oder irgendetwas anderem.  
"Ich soll mich beruhigen?" schrie er. Langsam füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen des Zorns.  
Der angeblich legendäre Gardist brach nicht nur Tidus' Vertrauen sondern auch sein Herz.  
"Am besten, ich nehme mir ein Beispiel an unseren berühmten Helden." sprach er zu einem imaginären Publikum. "Er hat schon seinen Freund Braska ihn den Tod begleitet, warum nicht auch dessen..." Seine Rede wurde durch einen Fausthieb unterbrochen.  
"Denkst du, jetzt weisst du über alles bescheid?" fragte Auron, immer noch seelenruhig. Erneut kochte Wut in Tidus hoch. Auron sah ihn nicht an, sondern schaute zur Seite und hohlte tief Luft.  
"Du weisst gar nichts. Bist du wütend auf mich, weil ich es dir verschwiegen habe? Oder etwa, weil ich Yuna trotzdem Geleit anbiete?" Er setzte seine verspiegelte Sonnenbrille wieder auf und packte Tidus am Kragen. Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem seinen Schützlings. Dieser konnte den Atem seines Gegenübers auf seiner Haut spüren, als er in die Augen seines tränenverschmierten Spiegelbildes sah.  
"Sin... Jekkt, mein Freund und _dein_ Vater, tötet tausende von Menschen. Ganz Spira lebt in Angst und Schrecken. Allein die Media können Sin besiegen, doch dafür müssen sie ihr Leben opfern. Ist das eine Entschuldigung um Yuna sterben zu lassen? Nein. Kann ich weiter zusehen, wie Jekkt leidet? Nein. Werden die anderen es schaffen Yuna bis nach Zanarkand zu geleiten, ohne das einer von ihnen stirbt. Ja, aber du wirst es nicht schaffen. Viele Fragen und viele Antworten, aber was ist das Resultat? Es gibt keinen Weg, der alle glücklich macht. Ich tue nur das, was ich für richtig halte. Hasse oder liebe mich dafür. Aber komm mir nicht mit Schuldzuweisungen." Die Stimme des Gardisten bebte. Als er zuende gesprochen hatte, ließ er Tidus los und drehte sich um.  
"Komm jetzt."

So, und hiermit Kapitel drei. Ich hoffe die Allgemeinheit erfreut sich daran.


	4. Growing Emotions

Chapter Four  
**Growing Emotions**

So, bitte, Kapitel vier ist online und ziemlich lang noch dazu.  
Ich persönlich finde den letzten Abschnitt am Besten.  
Also, viel Spaß beim lesen,  
Kali Yuga.

Die beiden Männer wanderten den ganzen Tag ziellos in der Wüste umher, in der Hoffnung vielleicht einen ihrer Freunde zu finden, doch vergebens.  
Die Sonne stand hoch, Tidus schwitzte und keuchte. Er hatte Durst.  
Die sengende Hitze schien Auron jedoch, weniger zu beeindrucken. Es sah fast so aus, als würde sie ihm nichts ausmachen.  
Sie hatten schon seit Stunden kein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Tidus wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber der rotbemantelte Gardist hatte recht. Er hatte die Fragen und die Antworten, jetzt musste er nur noch seine Schlüsse daraus ziehen und wenn es kein Musterergebnis gab, musste er sich für die Lösung entscheiden, für die er kämpfen wollte. Das Problem bei der ganzen Sache war nur, dass Tidus für keine kämpfen wollte. Entweder Yuna lebt und Tausende sterben oder umgekehrt. Was war das denn bitte für eine Auswahl?  
_Soll es doch ein anderes Medium machen_, dachte er. Aber damit drückte er sich nur vor einer Entscheidung. Er schob das Problem nur anderen Leuten zu. Warum halfen Lulu und Wakka dem Medium? Waren sie nicht von klein auf Freunde gewesen? Sie konnten Yunas Wünsche doch icht einfach blind erfüllen. Nur weil das Medium es wollte, hieß es noch lange nicht, dass es gut für sie war und der Tod war es ganz sicher nicht. Es blieb Tidus nichts anderes übrig. Wenn ihm keine der Lösungen gefiel, musste er halt eine neue finden. Nur wie...?  
Schweißperlen rannen seine Stirn herab. Es war so heiss.  
Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf ihn hernieder und mit jedem Schritt wurde Tidus' Kehle trockener.  
"Gib mir mal." sagte er und deutete auf die große Flasche, die an Auron Gürtel hing.  
Der legendäre Gardist schüttelte den Kopf. War er etwas wütend, weil Tidus so ausgerastet war?  
Aurons Stimme hatte gezittert. Das hatte sie noch nie getan.  
"In der Flasche ist Sake." sagte er und Tidus runzelte die Stirn. Der, ach so pflichtbewußte Gardist trank Alkohol?  
"Is' mir egal, Trinken ist Trinken, und ich habe höllischen Durst."  
"Alkohol entzieht deinem Körper die Flüssigkeit, du wirst danach noch viel durstiger sein."  
Tidus verzog das Gesicht.

Die Sonne stieg langsam vom Himmelszelt herab und fand sich damit ab, dem Mond ihren Platz überlassen zu müssen. Widererwartend wurde es nun kalt. Eiskalt, und noch immer war keine Spur von den anderen. Tidus wäre lieber mit Sin allein gewesen, anstatt mit Auron.  
Irgendetwas musste er doch gegen dieses unangenehme Schweigen unternehmen.  
Vielleicht sollte er sich entschuldigen oder einfach so tun als wäre nichts geschehen.  
Er räusperte sich um zu beginnen, mit was auch immer, aber Auron kam ihm zuvor:  
"Wir sollten uns nach einem Nachtlager umsehen. Dort drüben scheinen sich alte Al Bhed Stationen zu befinden, wir sollten dort Unterschlupf suchen." Sie stapften durch den Sand, der sich langsam von der sengenden Mittagshitze erholte hatte und abkühlte. Tidus rieb sich die Oberarme um Wärme zu erzeugen.  
"Etwas besseres werden wir wohl kaum finden." kommentierte Auron den ausgewählten Lagerplatz.  
Ein Metallkegel ragte schief aus dem Sand. Er hatte keinen Eingang, bot aber Schutz vor dem grausamen Wind, der ohne jeglichen Widerstand zu kennen, über die öde Landschaft hinwegfegte.  
Tidus nickte und setzte sich, an die kalte Stahlwand gelehnt, in den Sand.  
Die Nacht breitete ihre Decke der Finsternis über dem Firmament aus. Unzählbar viele Sterne und der Vollmond warfen spährliches Licht auf die beiden Reisenden, so dass man ihre Silhoutten gerade noch erkennen konnte.  
"Was machen wir, wenn wir die anderen nicht finden?" fragte Tidus zögerlich.  
"Wir werden sie finden." entgegnete der Gardist.  
Tidus zweifelte nicht daran. Auron hatte sicher einen Plan geschmiedet.  
Wenn man ihn an seiner Seite hatte, musste man sich keine Sorgen machen. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht, ausgerechnet mit ihm in der Wüste festzusitzen . Dabei war der Gardist nur wegen ihm hier, wo er doch als legendärer Held seinen Ruhestand hätte genießen sollen. Tidus war zwischen Dankbarkeit und Wut hin und her gerissen. Er war Auron dankbar, dass er nicht von seiner Seite wich und ihm stets zur Hilfe eilte, andrerseits regte es ihn auf, dass er glaubte, er würde es nicht allein schaffen.  
_Eigentlich hält er nur das Versprechen, dass er meinem Vater gegeben hat_, kam es dem Blondschopf in den Sinn. Es ging Auron gar nicht um ihn, sondern um seinen Vater.  
Welch ein bedrückender Gedanke.  
_Wahrscheinlich bin ich nur eine Last..._  
Auron war ein geplagter Mann. Niemals war es ihm vergönnt gewesen ein Leben zu führen, wie er es sich wünschte. Bereits mit fünfundzwanzig Jahren wurde er Braskas Gardist und musste mit Ansehen wie sein Freund starb. Tidus schluckte schwer.  
_Und was habe ich getan, ihm vorgeworfen, er hätte Mitschuld an dem Tod von Yunas Vater._  
Dann reiste er nach Zanarkand, um das Versprechen an Jekkt einzuhalten, Tidus zu schützen.  
_Und was habe ich getan, ihm das Leben schwer gemacht und mich gesträubt. _  
Tja, und jetzt geht er erneut auf die Reise zur Vernichtung Sins und das wohl nur, weil er sich an das Versprechen gebunden fühlte, weil er glaubte, Tidus immer noch beschützen zu müssen.  
_...Moment mal_, dachte Tidus, _als Auron in Luka dazu gestoßen ist, hat er gesagt, er hätte es Braska versprochen._ Was wäre nun, wenn Tidus die Garde verlassen wollen würde? Welches Versprechen würde Auron einhalten?  
"Auron?" Der angesprochene wandte ihm das Gesicht zu, doch seine Züge lagen im Schatten  
"In Lukka hast du erwähnt, das du Lord Braska versprochen hast Yuna auf ihrer Reise zu beschützen, oder?" fragte Tidus rethorisch.  
Auron gab ein bejahendes Grunzen von sich.  
Er war gespannt worauf sein Schützling hinaus wollte.  
"Aber du hast auch meinem alten Herrn versprochen auf mich acht zu geben."  
Auron nickte.  
"Was wäre, wenn ich die Reisegruppe verlassen würde? Welches Versprechen wäre dir wichtiger?"  
Der legendäre Gardist schwieg einen Moment und wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht.  
"Wenn ich Braskas Versprechen den Vorzug geben würde, so fände Spira erneut für zehn weitere Jahre Frieden, aber wenn ich Jekkts Versprechen vorzöge, so wäre dein Überleben gesichert. Möchtest du durch meine Antwort erfahren, ob mir Jekkt oder Braska wichtiger ist?  
Oder aber, ob ich dich der Vernichtung Sins vorziehen würde?"  
Tidus Kinnlade klappte nach unten. Auron hatte ihn sofort durchschaut, dabei war ihm seine Absichten nicht einmal selbst bewusst gewesen.  
Der Mann kannte ihn gut. Aber das beruhte nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit.  
"Also glaubst du die Anderen würden es ohne dich doch nicht schaffen." stellte der Blondschopf fest. Auron sollte auf keinen Fall merken das er Recht hatte. Tidus musste verhindern, dass er weiter dachte. Denn es ging nicht um ihn oder die Vernichtung Sins.  
Es ging um Jekkt. Wenn Tidus sich von der Gruppe entfernte und Auron ihn begleiten würde, so hätte der Gardist Tidus' Vater nicht erlöst. Er hätte sich darauf verlassen müssen, dass Yuna es allein schafft. So hätte er zwar sein Versprechen gegenüber Jekkt eingehalten, aber damit gezeigt, dass ihm Tidus wichtiger war. Wenn er aber bei Yuna bleiben würde, hätte er sein Versprechen an Braska eingehalten und bei der Erlösung Jekkts mitgewirkt.  
Wer war für Auron wertvoller, Jekkt oder Tidus?  
"Das habe ich nicht gesagt."  
Aber bestimmt gedacht.  
"Aber es werden sicherlich Dinge geschehen, mit denen sie nicht gerechnet haben und da ich diese Reise schon einmal gemacht habe, kann ich ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen."  
Schon wieder diese Geheimniskrämerei. Warum das alles? Er kannte Tidus' Neugier nur allzu gut.  
Vermutlich wartete er nur darauf, dass der Blondschopf nachfragte, um nur in größeren Rätseln zu sprechen. Aber diesen Gefallen würde er dem Gardisten nicht tun. Er saß nur schweigend da und schüttelte sich vor Kälte.  
"Was gedenkst du nun zu tun?" fragte Auron.  
"Ich werde dich nicht fragen, was du mit diesen ominösen _Dingen_ meinst, die geschehen werden." antwortete der Blondschopf trotzig. Noch vor nicht ganz drei Stunden, hatten sie sich gegenseitig geschlagen, eigentlich ein Grund um schweigend nebeneinander zu hocken und zu Yevon zu beten, endlich den Rest der Gruppe zu finden, damit man mit dem anderen nicht länger allein war. Aber nein, sie plauderten fröhlich miteinander und das schlimme bei der ganzen Sache: Tidus hatte angefangen.  
Aber das war er gewohnt, denn wenn es um rethotische Schlachten mit Auron ging, zog er stets den kürzeren. Es war so ätzend, sich vor ihm die Blösse zu geben.  
"Eigentlich meinte ich die ominösen Dinge, die dich heute dazu bewogen haben, mir deine Faust ins Gesicht zu rammen."

Spitze! Jetzt hatte er Auron doch gezeigt, dass seine Neugier ihn förmlich auffraß.  
"I-ich weiß nicht..., vermutlich werde ich versuchen einen Weg zu finden um Yuna _und_ Spira retten zu können."  
Auron begann zu lachen.  
Auron lachte nie.  
In seiner dunklen Stimme ließ sich Unglaube und fast ein wenig Verzweiflung erkennen.  
"Du kommst ganz nach deinem Vater."  
"Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher." blaffte Tidus ihn an.

Das Heer der Nacht, hatte die letzten Widerstandskämpfer des Tages besiegt. Sonne und Wärme schienen wie Träume von einer besseren Zeit, denn die Realität war eisig kalt und düster.  
Tidus' stieß ein Atemwölkchen aus, als er gähnte. Er war müde, aber das Zittern seines Körper hielt ihn wach.  
"K-kalt." flüsterte er. Auron reagierte nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich schon vor geraumer Zeit in seinen warmen Mantel gekuschelt und war sanft in das Reich der Träume entschlummert.  
_Vielleicht kann ich mit darunter schlüpfen, immerhin ist das Ding ziemlich weit, das reicht, um eine ganze Blitzballmannschaft zu zudecken_, dachte Tidus und zupfte an dem roten Stoff.  
Fehlanzeige. Auron trug ja diesen komplizierten Obi, da sahen die Chancen der blonden Frostbeule, Unterschlupf zu finden, ziemlich schlecht aus.  
Natürlich hätte er den Gardisten wecken können, aber ... lieber nicht.  
Er schlang seine Arme um die angezogenen Knie und hauchte seine rechte Hand an, um die Taubheit durch den warmen Dampf zu verscheuchen. Dann nieste er herzhaft.  
_Mist verdammter, Dad, was hast du dir dabei gedacht, mich ihn diese verfluchte Wüste zu verschleppen?_  
Plötzlich legte sich schwerer Stoff auf Tidus' Schultern. Er drehte sich überrascht zur Seite und sah im matten Mondschein wie Auron dort nur noch in seiner nackten Eisenpanzerung saß und den breiten Obi in den Händen hielt.  
Es war wirklich arschkalt und trotzdem überließ der Mann ihm seinen Mantel?  
"Danke, aber was ist mit dir?"  
"Mir ist sowieso ziemlich warm."  
Der Blondschopf lächelte, zog den Mantel enger und genoss Aurons Körperwärme.  
Er zog seine laufende Nase hoch und roch diesen Duft. Langsam sank er mit dem Kopf in den roten Stoff, bis er schließlich vollends darin verschwunden war.  
Der ganze Mantel duftet nach ihm, dachte Tidus, was ja eigentlich auch kein Wunder war, wenn man bedachte, dass der legendäre Gardist ihn ständig trug.  
Wenn der Blondschopf es recht bedachte, war das nicht diese Tatsache, die ihn verwunderte.  
Nein, es war klar, dass der Mantel nach Auron roch, aber niemals hätte Tidus damit grechnet, dass er ausgrechnet duftete.  
...So warm  
Er hob den Kopf und spähte aus seiner kuscheligen Höhle heraus. Auron saß einfach nur da, an die Wand gelehnt und regte sich nicht.  
Ob er schlief, konnte der Blondschopf wegen dem spährlichen Licht nicht erkennen, aber er sah, dass der legendäre Gardist nicht einmal annähernd zitterte.  
Mann, hatte der eine Körperbeherrschung. Es war unmöglich, dass er bei diesen Temperaturen nicht fror.  
Langsam rutschte Tidus näher und nahm Auron mit unter den Mantel, der momentan eine wunderbare Decke abgab. Der Gardist rührte sich nicht.  
_Anscheinden schläft er wirklich. Hm, ob ich vielleicht...?_ Jekkts Sohn lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Aurons muskulösen Arm und wieder umfing ihn dieser Duft. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte es ihn nur an zu Hause, ja genau, dass musste es sein.  
Langsam versank er ihm Reich der Träume.  
Auron warf einen Blick gen Himmel und beobachtete die glitzernden Sterne am wolkenlosen Himmel.  
_Irgendwie verhält sich Tidus seltsam_, dachte er. Warum wollte der Kleine wissen, ob der Gardist ihn der Erlösung Spiras vorziehen würde? Auron war dankbar, dass er die Frage nicht hatte beantworten müssen.

Tidus seufzte im Halbschlaf genüsslich auf. Die kühle Luft prickelte auf seinem Gesicht, dass als einziges nicht in den wärmenden Mantel Autons gehüllt war.  
Er ließ die Augen geschlossen und sog den Geruch feuchten Sandes ein. Jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder: Er war in dieser verfluchten Wüste, aber wenigstens war Auron bei ihm.  
Der Geruch schlug in den süßen Duft des gestrigen Tages um. Der Blondschopf hob müde seine schweren Lieder und blickte in Aurons Gesicht. Anscheinend hatte der Mann gerade vorgehabt ihn zu wecken, aber als er bermerkte, dass dies nicht mehr nötig war, zog er die Hand zurück.  
Aus unergründlichen Umständen schoss Tidus das Blut in den Kopf und sprang panisch auf.  
"Beruhige dich." sagte Auron, "Lass uns weitergehen, bevor es zu heiß wird"  
Tidus erhob sich und der schwere Mantel rutschte von seinen Schultern. Vorsichtig hob er ihn auf und klopfte den Sand ab.  
"Danke." sagte er mit geröteten Wangen, als er Auron sein Kleidungsstück reichte.  
"Keine Ursache." entgegnete der legendäre Gardist und schlüpfte hinein. "Bist du hungrig?"  
Tidus nickte energisch. Ihm schien es, als hätte er seit Monaten nichts mehr zwischen den Zähnen gehabt. Auron griff in seinen Gürtel und holte ein kleines Päckchen hervor.  
"Iss das." Tidus öffnete das dünne Papier, entblösste ein Sandwich und biß herzhaft hinein.  
Während der Blondschopf frühstückte, stapften sie eilig durch den Sand.  
Nachdem Tidus das Sandwich bereits zur Hälfte vertilgt hatte, bemerkte er, dass Auron ihn schweigend beobachtete. Der Junge wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, um vermeintliche Krümmel zu entfernen und starrte zurück.  
"Isst du nichts?" Auron schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Warum nicht?"  
"Das ist mein Letztes."  
Tidus schalt sich einen Idioten und blieb stehen. Jetzt aß er Auron auch noch sein letztes Futter weg.  
"Warum sagst du das nicht? Jetzt esse ich es dir ja weg."  
"Wenn ich es selbst gewollt hätte, dann hieltest du es jetzt wohl kaum in den Händen."  
"A..." Tidus' Protest wurde von einem Gedanken unterbrochen, denn er sogleich verkündete: "Immerhin gehört es zu deinem Versprechen an meinen Vater, mich nicht verhungern zu lassen, stimmt's ?"  
Auron blickte ihn für einen kurzen Moment schweigend an.  
"Richtig." Ohne weiter auf den schockierten Burschen zu achten Schritt der Gardisten an ihm vorbei. Tidus starrte ihm hinterher, dann stopfte er den Rest des Sandwiches brutal in seine Hosentasche. Diese Antwort war wie ein Dolchstoß gewesen und das war Auron sicher bewusst.  
Vielleicht wollte er Tidus auch nur aus der Reserve locken.  
_Dieser Sadist, aber das kann ich besser._  
Er schwieg einige Minuten lang und konzentrierte sich auf die weite Wüstelandschaft. Bevor er Auron Schachmatt setzte, musste genügend Zeit verstreichen, sonst würde der Gardist bemerken, dass es nur ein Racheakt war.  
"Weisst du noch, gestern?" fragte Tidus und betrachtete seine Fingernägel, "Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt."  
Auron zögerte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete:  
"Meine Ausführungen würden dich sicher langweilen."  
Tidus lachte höhnisch in sich hinein.  
_Er will sie also nicht beantworten._  
"Ganz und gar nicht." entgegnete Tidus überschwenglich.  
Der legendäre Gardist seufzte.  
"Nun," begann er und Tidus sah, dass er sehr schnell nachdachte, "Braska bat mich niemals darum Yuna auf Reisen zu begleiten, aber das am Anfang dieser zu erwähnen, hat mir zeitraubende Fragen erspart."  
"Also hast du gelogen?"  
"Wenn du es so nennen möchtest..."

"Welch idyllisches Dorf." sagte Braska fröhliches und ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen.  
Um den Tempel, der das einzige befestigte Gebäude in Besaid war, standen gut ein Dutzend Zelte.  
Alles war friedlich und die Angst vor Sin, die sich wie ein Schatten über Spira legte, schien hier keine Bedeutung zu haben.  
"Ja, ganz nett hier." tat Jekkt seine Meinung kund und stellte den Video-Sphäroiden an.  
Er freute sich darauf, seinem Sohn die Bilder zu zeigen.  
"Wenn alles vorbei ist, soll Yuna hier leben." wandte sich das Medium an Auron.  
"Hey," sagte Jekkt, als das Licht im Sphäroiden erlosch, "ist das Ding kaputt?"  
Er schritt hin und her und schüttelte das Aufnahmegerät, in der Hoffnung, dass es dadurch vielleicht wieder funktionieren würde.  
"Auron, könntest du Yuna hierher bringen, wenn ich-" begann Braska, wurde von jedoch von seinem Gardisten unterbrochen:  
"Ja, ich werde mich um sie kümmern."

"Oh, Mann, wie wäre es mal mit einer kleinen Pause." stöhnte Tidus und ließ sich in den Sand plumpsen.  
"Wenn die Sonne den ganzen Tag auf den Sand scheint, wird er-"  
Ein lauter Schmerzensschrei unterbrach den rotbemantelten Gardisten.  
"...heiß." beendete er den Satz, "Außerdem sollten wir im Schatten unterschlupf suchen."  
"Scheiße!" brüllte Tidus. Er war aufgesprungen und rieb sich nun sein schmerzendes Hinterteil.

"Wie groß, zum Teufel, ist diese Wüste? Ich hab Hunger, Durst und keinen Bock mehr."  
"Wenn wir Glück haben, finden wir eine Oase, oder die anderen, falls sie hier sind, wenn nicht kannst du dich auf einen langsamen Tod durch Verdursten einrichten."

"Ich kann nicht mehr." maulte Blondschopf, keine zehn Minuten später, fiel auf die Knie und wirbelte Staub auf. "Lass uns rasten."  
Der heiße Sand brannte auf seiner Haut, doch Tidus war zu erschöpft um sich zu erheben.  
"Steh schon auf." meckerte Auron, dem die Hitze nichts auszumachen schien, denn bei ihm war weder ein Anzeichen für Müdigkeit noch Durst zu erkennen und einzig auf seiner Stirn glänzte ein wenig Schweiß. Tidus dagegen, war kaum noch in der Lage einen Schritt zu tun und seine knochentrockene Kehle schmerzte bei jedem Atemzug und sehnte sich nach kühlem Nass.  
Wirklich überall an seinem schweißnassen Körper klebten Sandkörner und die Sonne verbrannte seine freien Glieder.  
Auron gab Tidus einen ermutigenden Klapps auf die Schulter, der diesen tatsächlich dazu veranlasste, sich wieder aufzuraffen. Dies war der richtige Moment, um Auron Willensstärke zu demonstrieren.

"Ich geb's auf." Tidus fiel der Länge nach auf den Boden. Sein Entschluss, den er vor gerade mal vier Minuten gefasst hatte, war bereits in der brennenden Sonne dahingeschmolzen.  
"Bleib liegen, dann bist du tot, bevor die Sonne erneut aufgeht." kommentierte Auron nüchtern  
"Lass mich halt hier liegen, iss' mir egal." Tidus vergrub sein Gesicht in der Armbeuge, um es vor der Sonne zu schützen. Er konnte sich soviel Mühe geben, wie er wollte, am Ende stand  
- beziehungsweise lag - er doch als schutzbedürftiges Kind da. Obwohl er alles versucht hatte, um Auron zu beweisen, dass er ein Erwachsener war und dass er auch so behandelt werden konnte.  
Der legendäre Gardist gewährte einem Seufzer die Freiheit, bückte sich und legte Tidus' Arm über seine Schulter, um ihn zu stützen. Der Junge torkelte unbeholfen auf die Beine. Sein Gesicht war ganz rot und sein Blick war trüb.  
_Was hat sich Jekkt nur dabei gedacht, ihn in die Wüste zu schicken?_, dachte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

_Hat er so wenig Verständnis für meine Erschöpfung, dass er jetzt auch noch den Kopf darüber schüttelt?_, fragte Tidus sich. Warum war Auron immer so kompliziert? Konnte er nicht einfach mal sagen, was er zu sagen hatte? Nein, immer musste es diese blöde ich-bin-der-geheimnisvolle-Schweigsame-Nummer sein. Auron dachte vielleicht, sie würde ihn vor Bezuiehungen zu anderen Menschen schützen, aber er wusste gar nicht, wie sehr die eigene Neugier einen dazu brachte, sich für ihn zu interessieren. Vermutlich war es bei Rikku genau so, sie verwechselte übermaßige Interesse mit Liebe. Der Blondschopf war, im Gegensatz zu ihr, in der Lage zwischen diesen beiden Gefühlen zu unterscheiden.  
_Erzähle mir etwas über dich_, dachte Tidus und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Aurons Brust.

Sie kamen zu langsam voran. Auron schleifte Tidus mehr mit sich, als das er ihm nur als Stütze diente.  
"Ich will nach Hause..." stöhnte der Blondschopf.  
Der legendäre Gardist schlang den einen Arm um Tidus Brust und mit dem anderen umfasste er dessen Beine. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr ihn mitzuschleifen, wenn er ihn tragen würde, ginge es viel schneller.  
"W.. hey," Tidus sprach wie in Trunkenheit und der rotbemantelte Mann fühlte die Kraftlosigkeit in dessen Gliedern. Der Junge war am Ende.  
"Wir müssen schneller vorankommen, damit wir einen geeigneten Platz zum rasten finden."  
Mit einem Nicken zeigte der Blondschopf sein Verständnis, dann legte er seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Gardisten, um sein heißes Gesicht vor ihm zu verbergen.

Es war bestimmt göttliche Fügung, vielleicht aber auch nur Glück, dass die beiden Reisenden gegen Spätnachmittag, als die Sonne noch erbamungsloser auf die niederbrannte, eine mehr als mickrige Wasserstelle erreichten, deren Ufer von zwei Palmen gesäumt wurde, die angenehmen Schatten spendeten. Obwohl er hellwach war, hielt Tidus seine Augen geschlossen.  
In den letzten Stunden hatte er mit Auron kein Wort gewechselt. Er lag einfach nur in dessen Armen und konzentrierte sich auf die Innenseiten seiner Lider.  
In der letzten Zeit wurde er von dem Gardisten mehr getragen, als dass er selbst gegangen war.  
Natürlich war es dem Blondschopf peinlich, aber er genoss die Geborgenheit in vollen Zügen.  
Er musste sich keine Gedanken machen, denn Auron wusste was zu tun war.  
Ob es ihn nicht manchmal belastete, immer die Anführerrolle zu übernehmen?  
"Tidus?" Auron legte den Jungen in den Schatten einer Palme und bespritzte sein Gesicht mit Wasser. Der Blondschopf öffnete die Augen und blickte in das Angesicht seines Gegenübers. Der legendäre Gardist betrachtete ihn mit einem prüfendem Blick  
"...a..ähm, keine Sorge, mir geht's gut." Irgendwie konnte Tidus ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen und zog es stattdessen vor, seinen Blick über ihre Raststätte schweifen zu lassen. Er entdeckte den kleinen Tümpel und sprang voller Euphorie auf. Ihm wurde leicht schwindelig, doch er verbarg es gut und ließ sich in den Tümpel fallen. Das laue Wasser kühlte seine matten Glieder und befeuchtete seine Kehle. Langsam tauchte Tidus auf, strich sich seine nassen, blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte. Plötzlich vernahm er ein gedämpftes Lachen und drehte sich um.  
Auron saß dort, gegen den Stamm einer Palme gelehnt und amüsierte sich über ihn. Tidus ließ es ihm durchgehen und schöpfte Wasser in seine hohle Hand um seinen Durst zu stillen, dann legte er sich klatschnass neben Auron unter den tropischen Baum.  
Auron löste die Flasche von seinem Gürtel, zog den Korken heraus und goss den Inhalt langsam in den Sand. Tidus setzte sich auf.  
"Hey, was tust du da?"  
"Wir brauchen einen Wasservorrat, wenn wir weitergehen wollen." Der Blondschopf sprang auf und riss ihm die Flasche aus der Hand.  
"Weitergehen? Wohin? Wir irren doch planlos durch die Gegend."  
"Irgendwo in dieser Wüste liegt die Heimat der Al Bhed und Yunas Onkel lebt dort. Leider habe ich keine Ahnung wo sie sich befindet, also ist unser Ziel die Küste, entweder werden wir dort von einer Kontrollpatroullie der Al Bhed aufgesammelt oder von einem Handelsschiff."  
"Aber seit der Sache mit Seymour sind wir wohl nicht mehr so gern gesehen."  
"Deswegen hoffe ich auf Ersteres."  
"Und die anderen?"  
"Wenn sie Alle zusammen sind, wird Rikku sie ins Heim bringen. Dann werden sie wohl auch die Küste nach uns absuchen."  
"...und wenn nicht?"  
Auron zuckte mit den Achseln und seufzte.  
Tidus nahm einen großen Schluck Sake.  
"Das Zeug ist zu Schade um es wegzuschütten."  
Auron riss ihm die Flasche aus der Hand.  
"Und ich darf dich Morgen wieder durch die Wüste schleppen."  
Er vergoss den letzten Rest, der langsam in den Sand sickerte.

Nun verbrachten sie schon ihre zweite Nacht allein in der Wüste. Langsam fragte Tidus sich, ob er das überleben würde. Wahrscheinlich, immerhin war Auron bei ihm, und dafür war er sehr dankbar.  
Ohne den legendären Gardisten wäre er wohl verloren gewesen.  
Langsam kroch die Sonne dem Horizont entgegen und färbte den Himmel blutrot.  
Mit dem Aufkommen der Dunkelheit, wurde es auch wieder zunehmend kälter.  
Tidus schlug mit seinem Schwert erbarmungslos auf eine der Palmen ein. Er legte das geschlagene Holz fein säuberlich auf einen Haufen und bedeckte ihn mit trockenem Gras, das rar um die Wasserstelle wuchs. In seiner Hosentasche fand er die Feuersteine, die er Anfangs in den Ruinen gefunden hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie ihm eines Tages noch einmal von Nutzen sein würden. Nach einigen Minuten Steine aufeinanderschlagen, stoben Funken und entfachten ein klägliches Flämmchen, das sich an den Holzscheiten nährte und bald zu einem stattlichen Lagerfeuer heranwuchs. Tidus rollte sich davor zusamen, wie ein Hund vor dem Ofen seines Herrchen, Auron jedoch, zog es vor, fern ab vom Feuer im Schatten zu sitzen. Er lehnte an den Stamm der übrig gebliebenen Palme und nestelte an seinem Schwertgriff herum.  
_Was die anderen wohl gerade machen?_, fragte sich Tidus und starrte in den sternenklaren Himmel.  
Rikku wird es sicher schrecklich finden, von ihrem geliebten Auron getrennt zu sein.  
Der Blondschopf schnitt eine Grimasse. Was Auron wohl über sie dachte?  
Schmunzelnd drehte er dem Feuer den Rücken zu und blickte in Aurons Richtung. Was dachte Auron _überhaupt_?  
Das Feuer warf tanzendes Licht auf dessem Körper, doch sein Gesicht blieb im Schatten der Nacht verborgen.  
"Hey," machte Tidus den schweigenden Mann auf sich aufmerksam, "kann ich dich mal Etwas fragen?"  
"Nur zu." erklang eine Antwort aus der Dunkelheit.  
"Hattest du vor deiner Pilgerreise, mit Braska und meinem Vater, eine Frau, oder so was?"  
Der Mann im Schatten zögerte einen Moment.

"Du meinst eine Ehefrau?"  
Tidus zuckte mit den Achseln  
"Ja, sowas in der Art."  
"Das ist Nichts, was dich etwas angehen würde." verwehrte Auron ihm eine Antwort.  
"Komm schon."  
"Nein."  
"Bitte.."  
"Nein."  
"Warum willst du Nichts erzählen?" fragte Tidus, leicht quengelnd.  
"Warum willst du es unbedingt wissen." stellte der legendäre Gardist die Gegenfrage.  
Sobald er sich mit Auron auf ein rethorisches Gefecht einließ, war dessen Sieg schon verbucht. Tidus konnte die Weisheit seines Gegenübers nicht schlagen. Aber er musste es unbedingt wissen.  
"Was hälst du von Rikku?" platzte es aus ihm heraus und am liebsten hätte er sich sofort geohrfeigt.  
"..oder von Lulu." fügte er hastig hinzu und zwinkerte, um Auron auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken.  
Immerhin hatte der Blondschopf nicht vor Rikkus Vertrauen zu mißbrauchen.  
Der rotbemantelte Gardist fuhr mit der Hand durch sein leicht angegrautes Haar und seufzte.  
"Wir sind auf einer Pilgerreise. Natürlich dreht sich in deinem Alter die ganze Welt nur um Mädchen, aber es gibt wesentlich wichtigere Dinge."  
Tidus senkte den Blick. Dachte Auron so von ihm? Ein pubertierender kleiner Bursche, dessen größte Sorge die winterbedingte Abnahme der Rockträgerinnen war?  
"Tja, aber ich kann den Frauen dankbar sein, immerhin hätte ich deinen Vater sonst nie getroffen..."

"Hey, Auron, kommst du?"  
Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte gut auf diese Feiern verzichten, auf denen die Militärs alle einen auf glückselig machten, dabei brodelte in ihren Seelen die Angst vor einem möglichen Angiff Sins.  
"Komm schon, da sind ein paar Weiber, die sind nicht von schlechten Eltern." sagte Kinoc mit einem vielsagendem Grinsen und stieß Auron mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
"Wenn dem so ist, werden ihre Väter sie mit Argusaugen bewachen und auf eine Frau, die ihre Beine gar nicht mehr zusammen kriegt, kann ich gut verzichten."  
"Mag sein, wenn dich das nicht überzeugt, wie wäre es dann mit kostenlosen Getränken."  
"Wenigstens einer hier, sollte bei klarem Verstand bleiben."  
Kinocs Lächeln erstarb.  
"Mann, du nimmst deine Pflichten viel zu ernst und verpasst dadurch so manche Freude im Leben."  
Auron zog es vor zu schweigen und sein Freund gab es schließlich auf.  
Langsam ließ er sich auf seine Schlafmatte sinken. In kaum zwei Stunden war die zwölfte Infanterie des Zivilschutzes mit Wache schieben dran. Er bezweifelte, dass abgesehen von ihm, irgend jemand  
am Sammelpunkt auftauchte.

"Ich finde Kinoc hatte Recht." gab Tidus seinen Senf dazu.  
"Willst du dich Geschichte nun hören, oder nicht?"  
"Doch, doch." Nichts und Niemand konnte den Blondschopf davon abhalten, etwas über Aurons Vergangenheit zu erfahren.

Plötzlich klopfte jemand an der Tür, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe darauf zu warten, dass er hereingebeten wurde, sondern trat einfach ein.  
"Der General wünscht euch zu sprechen." Der Botschafter salutierte förmlich.  
Auron erkannte ihn.  
_Eine von Midgets Leibwachen_, dachte er abfällig. Die kleine Privatarmee des Generals, machte ihn nur noch unsympathischer. Der Tempelkrieger hielt nichts von Kämpfern, die sich direkt nach einer gewonnen Schlacht, eine Leibwache zulegten. Außerdem war Midgets einziger Feind ein überdimensionales Monster, dass wohl kaum von einer Handvoll Schergen, mit der Intelligenz eines Chocobos, aufgehalten werden konnte.  
"...und er wartet nicht gern." beförderte der Leibwächter die Bitte zum Befehl.  
Auron nickte und folgte ihm.  
Die Feier fand in der riesigen Vorhalle statt. Midget stand in der Mitte des Raumes und unterhielt sich mit einem Mädchen.  
Auron blieb einige Meter hinter ihr stehen und wartete, da es ihm unhöflich erschien, in das Gespräch hineinzuplatzen.  
Als der General ihn entdeckt hatte, winkte er ihn zu sich herüber. Der Tempelkrieger kam der Geste nach.  
"Warum nehmt ihr nicht an der Feier teil?" fragte Midget und zeigte das sanfte Lächeln eines Vaters. Er war groß, schlank und für sein Alter noch relativ muskulös. Strubbeliges, kinnlanges Haar rahmte sein faltiges, jedoch narbenloses Gesicht. Eigentlich wirkte er mehr wie ein Kaufmann als wie ein General.  
"Ich bin zur Nachtwache eingeteilt worden, Sir."  
"Dieses Pflichtegfühl lobe ich mir." kommentierte Midget und klopfte Auron auf die Schulter.  
"Weshalb ließt ihr nach mir schicken?"  
"Nun, ich wollte euch meine Tochter vorstellen." Der General wies auf seine vorherige Gesprächpartnerin hin. "Sie ist noch unverheiratet."

"Wollte er dir seine Tochter andrehen, oder was?"  
"Nun ja, so ungefähr."  
"Scheiße, Mann, war sie wenigstens hübsch?"

Midgets Tochter lächelte Auron an. Sie war kaum sechzehn Jahre alt und gut drei Köpfe kleiner als er. Aber sie war dennoch schön, mit ihrer blassen Haut und dem rötlichen Haar, das in lockerem Gepflecht bis zu ihrer Hüfte reichte. Trotzdem kaum mehr als ein Kind.

Tidus Herz machte einen Freundensprung, als er Aurons Erzählungen lauschte.  
_Kaum mehr als ein Kind?_, wiederholte er in Gedanken. Damals war Auron erst um die zwanzig Jahre alt gewesen. Jetzt, nach zehn weiteren Lebensjahren, würde er wohl noch weniger Gefallen an Rikku finden. Aber hielt er ihn auch noch für ein Kind? Vermutlich erzählte der legendäre Gardist dem Blondschopf gerade eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte.  
Aber Tidus wollte kein Kind mehr sein. Besonders nicht in Aurons Augen.  
_Er soll mich als... ja, als was soll er mich überhaupt betrachten?_ Als Bekannten oder Kamerad? Irgendwie war das nicht genug.  
Als Freund? Konnte Auron Tidus als Freund sehen? Nein, dafür war er viel zu distanziert.  
Aber eigentlich war er allen gegenüber so. Hatte der Mann keine Freunde?  
Doch, Jekkt...  
Wieder plagten den Blondschopf die Schatten seines Vaters und er musste sich schmerzlich bewusst machen, dass Auron nur wegen dem Versprechen an Jekkt bei ihm war. Nicht wegen irgend ewtas anderem. Tidus wünschte sich, dass dem nicht so wäre. Auron sollte ihn-

"...tja und dann..., sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
"Was?" schreckte Tidus aus seinen Gedanken hoch.  
Auron seufzte.  
"Warum erzähle ich dir das ganze überhaupt?" sagte er emotionslos, aber Tidus vermutete leichte Ärgernis.  
"Entschuldige, ich..." Tidus stockte. Auron sollte endlich aus dem verdammten Schatten raustreten, denn der Blondschopf wollte sein Gesicht sehen.  
Der Gardist seufzte erneut.  
"Ich habe eine Vernunftehe abgelehnt, obwohl es gerade damals in den Unruhephasen üblich war.  
Das kam einem Verrat an der Tradition gleich und meine Laufbahn als Tempelkrieger war beendet.."  
"Deswegen hat Kinoc das Amt bekommen, was eigentlich dir zustand." fand Tidus das Ende des Fadens. Kinoc hatte es bei ihrer Begegnung am Fungus Pass erwähnt.  
"Hat er denn Midgets Tochter geheiratet?" fügte er hinzu.  
"Nein, anscheinend war er nicht die Sorte von Mann, die der General sich für seine Tochter gewünscht hat, warum auch immer."  
_Tja, er war halt nicht du..._  
"Kurz darauf traf ich Braska und ging mit ihm aus Reisen, wobei ich deinen Vater kennen lernte."  
Tidus schwieg einen Moment.  
"Ein Leben im Kloster, ein Pilgerreise..., klingt als hättest du keine Zeit für Frauen gehabt."  
Der Blondschopf strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und grinste verstohlen.  
Die Vorstellung Auron sei Jungfrau war einerseits interessant, aber andrerseits auch lächerlich.  
"Die eine oder andere Nacht konnte ich entbehren."entgegnete der Gardist. Das Grinsen erstarb.

Also eine Pilgerreise voller One-Night-Stands. Vielleicht hatte sich Midget in Auron getäuscht.  
Keine Wunder, derlei Szenen waren mit Auron als Hauptakteur schwerlich vorzustellen. Aber irgendwie passten Frauen an sich nicht zu ihm. Er war wohl am besten, als einsamer Held aufgehoben, der dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen ging. Vielleicht war Tidus Hirngespinnst, Rikku gegenüber, auch gar nicht so verkehrt. Vielleicht war Auron ja schwul.  
Tidus kaute an seinem Daumen herum und grinste leicht. Eine noch seltsamere Vorstellung.  
Nein, in der "Einsamer-Held-Fraktion" war der Gardist schon gut aufgehoben.  
Dabei kam nur eine quälende Frage auf: Wann kam der Zeitpunkt, an dem Auron allein dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen ging?  
Er konnte doch nicht einfach so gehen, oder? Tidus würde alleine in Spira keine zwei Sekunden überleben und das hieße, Auron hätte die letzten Jahre in Zanarkand ganz umsonst verbracht.  
Er konnte Tidus nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Der Blondschopf konnte sich ein Leben ohne den Gardisten schwerlich vorstellen. Irgendwie...  
_Ahrg, warum muss ich dauernd über ihn nachdenken?_ fragte Tidus sich verzweifelt.

Dauernd versuchte er sich auszumalen was in Auron vorging und dauernd versuchte er dem Gardisten alles Recht zu machen, ihm zu beweisen, dass er kein Kind mehr war. Wie es schien, bisher erfolglos.  
"Schläfst du schon?" fragte der Blondschopf in die Nacht hinein.  
"Nein."  
"Bist du nicht müde?"  
"Ich halte Wache."  
"Kann ich dir mal eine Frage stellen?"  
"Nur zu."  
"Dein Versprechen an meinen Vater, wie genau lautete es?" fragte Tidus und versuchte es wie nebensächlichen Smalltalk klingen zu lassen und gab dem ganzen eine besondere Note, indem er, im Feuerschein, desinteressiert seine Fingernägel betrachtete.  
"Warum willst du das wissen?"  
"Ach,..." seufzte der Blondschopf und suchte nach einer Ausrede "Nur so." Billiger wäre es wohl kaum gegangen.  
"Er bat mich ein Auge auf dich zu haben."  
"Aha, und wie lange?"  
"Was soll diese Fragerei?"  
"Ich ..ähm, wollte nur ... tja du weisst schon, a-also diese... Sache, da ..und ähm i-ich, ja."  
"Hast du Angst, dass ich dich allein lasse?" vermutete Auron, fast schon ein wenig genervt.  
"Nein." entgegnete Tidus, wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Es ist nur, ich ... Ja, okay, vielleicht mache ich mir ab und zu mal ein paar Gedanken darüber, die aber keineswegs mit Angst zu vergleichen sind, ... nur um das zu klären."  
_Du Volltrottel!_ schrie Tidus' Ehrgefühl, dass anscheinend gerade mit Füßen getreten wurde.  
Er ritt sich immer tiefer in die Scheiße. Auron musste ihn ja für einen kompletten Deppen halten.  
Inzwischen war der Blondschopf schon ein begabter Kämpfer und hatte oft genug die Möglichkeit seine Kameraden zu beeindrucken. Nur in Aurons Gegenwart benahm er sich wie ein ..., nun ja, eigentlich benahm er sich wie ein pubertierendes Kleinkind, obwohl diese Kombination sicherlich schwer zu finden war, Tidus war die Mischung wohl perfekt gelungen.  
"Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken."  
"O-okay, vielleicht mache ich mir nicht so wirklich Gedanken, eher ... Sorgen, vielleicht."  
"Dann mach dir halt keine Sorgen, denn sie sind unbegründet."  
"Naja, wenn du mir vielleicht einen konkreten Zeitpunkt nennen könntest, dass würde die Sache ungemein vereinfachen. Ich meine, wie lange ist man schon an so ein Versprechen gebunden? Bis Sin vernichtet ist oder bis ich sterbe, vielleicht auch bis du stirbst?"  
Auron schwieg einen Moment.  
"Ein Versprechen endet nicht mit dem Tod."


	5. Bitter Truth

Chapter Five  
**Bitter Truth**

_Mann, diese Nacht scheint wesentlich länger zu sein, als alles, was ich bisher erlebt habe._, dachte Tidus missmutig. Er konnte nicht schlafen. War ja auch kein Wunder, hier im Sand wälzte er sich hin und her, schlief mal für eine halbe Stunde und saß im nächsten Moment hellwach da.  
Was meinte Auron nur mit diesem komischen Satz? Oh, Mann, was würde Tidus dafür geben, einmal in den Kopf dieses Mannes schauen zu können.  
_Verdammt_, grollte er innerlich, _Warum, zum Henker, beschäftigt er mich so? Dauernd zerbreche ich mir den Kopf darüber, was er denkt und fühlt. Eigentlich mache ich nichts anderes mehr._  
Aurons vermutliches Gefühlschaos schien ansteckend zu sein. Eigentlich bezeichnete sich Tidus als einfach gestrickt, aber inzwischen verstand er sich selbst nicht mehr.  
Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick zu Auron hinüber, der im Schatten saß.  
Dieses Bild erinnerte den Blondschopf an vergangene Zeiten, an Zanarkand, das ihm jetzt nur noch wie ein Traum schien.  
Damals, als Auron ihn in seiner Wohnung besucht hatte und Tidus nicht in der Lage dazu gewesen war, ihm zu sagen, dass er wieder mit dem Mann auf dessen Hausboot leben wollte.  
Und Auron...  
Tidus schloss die Augen.

Stille.  
Erdrückende Stille. Einzig das summende Flackern der Neonreklamen erklang in dieser stillen Nacht. Tidus saß immer noch auf seiner Fensterbank und starrte in das Lichtermeer Zanarkands.  
Er fühlte sich vollkommen allein auf der Welt und noch schlimmer war, dass er selbst in der Lage war etwas dagegen zu tun, dafür aber keinen Mut aufbringen konnte.  
_Direkt nebenan sitzt Auron in meinem alten Sessel und schläft. Ich könnte ihn fragen, ob ich mit zurück auf das Hausboot kommen könnte. Klingt eigentlich ganz einfach._  
Der Blondschopf erhob sich und machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu.  
_Was ist, wenn er mich nicht mehr bei sich haben will? Vielleicht ist er ganz froh, dass ich mich davon gemacht habe..._, zweifelte er seine geplante Aktion an.  
Was sollte er überhaupt sagen?  
_Hey, Auron, alter Kumpel, ich habe mich zwar dauernd beschwert, wie ätzend es mit dir allein, auf einem verschimmelten Boot ist, aber ich bin so einsam, kann ich wieder zu dir ziehen?_  
Klang ideal.  
Langsam entfernte Tidus sich rückwarts von der Tür und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

Gähnend erwachte der fünfzehnjährige Blondschopf aus seichtem Schlaf, erhob sich schlaftunken und torkelte in das Wohnzimmer.  
Dort lag Auron auf dem Sessel, sein Gesicht war im Schatten. Selbst in der Nacht hatte er seine Sonnenbrille nicht abgenommen.  
"Schon wach?" erklang die dunkle Stimme des Mannes und Tidus erschrak.  
"Äh, ja, ganz in Ordung und du?"  
"Besser als ich es im Hausboot je gekonnt hätte."  
"Und? Wie sieht es mit den Stürmen aus?"  
"Vermutlich kann ich heute wieder zurück."  
_Komm schon, Tidus_, sprach der Blondschopf sich selbst gut zu, _Frag Auron einfach. Mehr als nein sagen, kann er ja nicht. Nun ja, das wäre schon schlimm genug._  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" kam Auron ihm zuvor.  
"Was? Oh, ja klar, mir geht es bestens." _Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!_ "Warum? Bist du hier um zu sehen wie es mir geht?  
Auron schwieg. Tidus nahm es als Ja an.  
"Naja, bist du sicher, dass die Stürme ab jetzt vorbei sind? Vielleicht solltest du noch eine Nacht hier bleiben." vermutete der Blondschopf.  
"Lädst du mich ein?"  
"...Ja, so etwas in der Art."  
Wenn er schon nicht in der Lage war über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen, so hatte er nun wenigstens mehr Zeit, es zu versuchen.

Die Sonne ging ihrer liebsten Tätigkeit nach und verbrannte Tidus den Pelz. Sie stapften erneut durch die weiße Wüste und der Blondschopf versuchte in seiner Vorstellung einen Strand daraus zu machen. Ihm war heiß und er war durstig, aber sie mussten das Wasser aufteilen.  
"Hey, ihr seid noch am leben?" erklang eine Stimme.  
Tidus wandte sich um und erblickte Rikku und Lulu. Das blasse Porzellangesicht der Magierin war voller Staub und ihre Begleiterin sah müde und erschöpft aus. Aber sie waren noch am Leben.  
"Da waren's nur noch drei." sagte Tidus und lächelte.  
"Warum bist du nicht im Heim der Al Bhed?" wandte sich Auron an das blonde Mädchen.  
"Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg dahin. Ich bin so ziemlich an dem Punkt gelandet, der am weitesten davon entfernt ist. Sin hat echt einen fiesen Humor. Naja, und unterwegs bin ich dann auf Lulu getroffen."  
"Gut, wir werden deinen Kurs beibehalten, in welcher Richtung liegt es?"  
"Das Heim?" fragte Rikku blöd, "Nun ja, hier sieht alles ziemlich gleich aus, also brauche ich einen charakteristischen Orientierungspunkt."  
_Was also soviel heißt, dass wir weiter haltlos durch den Sand stapfen_, dachte Tidus und behielt recht.

"Wenigstens etwas." kommentierte der Blondschopf das kleine Feuer, das die Schwarzmagierin heraufbeschworen hatte. Die Reisegruppe hatte sich an Rikkus "charakteristischen Orientierungspunkt" niedergelassen, der aus einem verrotteten Schild bestand, das auf der Sprache ihres Volkes die Nähe des Heimes ankündigte. Das blonde Mädchen vermutete noch einen weiteren Tagesmarsch.  
Irgendwie machte es Tidus agressiv, so wie sie um Auron herumscharwenzelte. Jetzt übernahm sie, wohlbemerkt gezwungener Maßen, einmal die Führungsrolle und schon hielt sie sich für extrem wichtig und unentbehrlich  
"Ich werde ein wenig ruhen." unterbrach Auron Rikkus Redeschwall.  
_Warum mach ich mir überhaupt Sorgen? Auron stand schon vor ewigen Zeiten nicht auf Mädchen in Rikkus Alter, außerdem ist er ihr gegenüber abweisend, naja, abweisender als bei mir. Irgendwie kann es mir auch egal sein, was er da treibt_  
"Ich halte die Nacht über Wache." meldete sich Tidus und erkannte im kläglichen Schein der tanzenden Flammen ein anerkennedes Lächeln. Nagut, Lächeln war vielleicht zuviel gesagt, aber Aurons Mundwinkel hatten eine andere Position als sonst, was doch eigentlich nur gutes heißen konnte, oder? Langsam krabbelte Rikku auf allen vieren zu Tidus herüber.  
"Hey," flüsterte sie, "wie lange hast du allein in der Wüste verbracht?"  
"Nicht lange, vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, dann ist Auron in Form eines strahlendes Ritters, der den Drachen besiegt, aufgetaucht." flüsterte Tidus grinsend zurück.  
"Hat er irgendetwas über mich gesagt?"  
_Nein._  
"Naja, nicht... direkt."  
Die Al Bhed blickte ihn fragend an.  
"Also hat er nichts über mich gesagt." schlussfolgerte sie.  
_Hey, du bist gar nicht so dumm_, dachte Tidus.  
"Er spricht halt nicht über seine Gefühle." fügte Rikku hinzu und lehnte sich näher zu Tidus hinüber.  
"Ach, glaubst du, er empfindet etwas für dich?" hakte Tidus nach und klang dabei zynischer, als er beabsichtigt hatte.  
"Wenn, dann schweigt er darüber und wenn nicht, dann erst recht."  
Eigentlich ganz logisch.  
"Warum sagst du es ihm nicht?"  
Rikku dachte einen Augenblick nach, bevor sie antwortete.  
"Ich finde gefallen an der Vorstellung, dass er mich liebt, es aber niemals zeigen würde, um den Ablauf unserer Mission nicht zu gefährden."  
"Aber wenn du..."  
"Wenn ich was?" unterbrach ihn die Al Bhed, "Ihm meine Liebe gestehen würde? Was glaubst du, würde Auron tun? Mich in den Arm nehem und küssen, wären wohl so ziemlich die letzten Punkte auf seiner Liste. Aber ich kann mir nicht sicher sein und habe deswegen noch Hoffnung."  
Tidus blickte Rikku ins Gesicht. Eigentlich zeugte ihr kleiner Vortrag von einer guten Portion Armseligkeit, aber in Tidus' Augen war sie niemals stolzer gewesen.  
_Egal was ihr in den letzten Tagen in der Wüste passiert ist, es hat sie erwachsener gemacht._  
"Was soll ich auch erwarten?" begann die Al Bhed erneut im Flüsterton, "du hattest schon Recht mit dem, was du im Macalania Wald gesagt hast: Ich kenne ihn nicht. Das Einzige was is sehe, ist seine Fassade und selbst die verbirgt er hinter einer Maske. Ich weiß nur, dass mein Herz schneller schlägt, wenn er mich über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg ansieht und ich erkenne, dass ihn nichts mehr erschüttern kann, denn er hat die größten Schrecken bereits hinter sich."  
Tidus schloss die Augen und in seinen Gedanken erschien ein Bild des legendären Gardisten.  
Rikku hatte Recht. Wenn man einmal einen Blick in Aurons Auge werfen konnte, so sah man nur Schmerz. Der Blondschopf wünschte sich, dass Auron diesen mit ihm teilte.  
Seine Gedanken blieben an der verblassten Erinnerung von Aurons Blick hängen und verloren sich in dem Goldbraun seiner Pupille. Rikku sprach weiter und Tidus lauschte.  
"Ich weiß nur, dass ich nichts lieber hören möchte, als seine dunkle, sanfte Stimme, die mir das Gefühl vollkommener Sicherheit vermittelt."

_Das kenne ich nur zu gut_, gab Tidus ihr im stillen zu und ließ Aurons Stimme in seinem Kopf, wie von einem Tonband abspielen: _Tidus..._  
Der Blondschopf atmete zitternd ein.  
"Ich weiß, dass ich nichts lieber berühren möchte, als seine unrasierten Wangen und ich weiß, dass ich nichts lieber küssen möchte, als diese schmalen, rauhen Lippen."  
Tidus Vorstellung gingen ihren eigenen Weg und rissen sich von der Leine ihrer Besitzers los.  
Der Blondschopf legte seine Lippen auf Aurons und strich mit seiner rechten Hand zaghaft über dessen Wange, fühlte die kaum vier Tage alten Bartstoppeln unter seinen Fingerkuppen.  
Panisch schlug er die Augen auf, achtete kaum noch auf das was Rikku sagte, sondern nur auf die Scham, die langsam in ihm aufstieg.  
"Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Vielleicht ist es keine Liebe, aber es ist das liebevollste Gefühl, dass ich jemals verspürt habe..."

_Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!_ fluchte Tidus innerlich, _Was zum Henker war das?_  
Die anderen waren schon vor einigen Stunden eingeschlafen, nur der Blondschopf war noch wach.  
Seine Hände ruhten auf dem Schaft seines Schwertes, so wie es sich für eine Nachtwache gehörte.  
Aber seine Gedanken waren weit entfernt und vermutlich hätte er einen Angreifer erst kommen sehen, wenn es bereits zu spät gewesen wäre.  
_Nein, nein, nein, ich steh nicht auf ihn, oder so was_, redete er sich ein und schlug mit seiner Faust, zur Untermauerung, mehrmals auf seine Stirn, als hätte er Angst, dass es sonst nicht in seinen Schädel ging. _Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Warum auch? Auron ist ein alter, faltiger und dazu noch mürrischer MANN. Verdammt, das geht doch nicht klar. Wie kan ich nur. Nein, nein. Wie es aussieht mache ich es jetzt genau wie Rikku. Eigentlich ist Auron nur interessant und ich will mehr über ihn herausfinden, aber NUR weil er ein alter Freund meines Vaters ist und genau diese Interesse verwechsele ich mit ... mit diesem einen da, Zuneigung, oder so was. Ja; ganz genau, ich verwechsele das alles nur. Ich bin in der Pubertät, da ist man eigentlich ständig verwirrt, also ist sowas ja kein Beinbruch. Am Besten ich gehe Auron die nächsten paar Tage aus dem Weg, dann renkt sich alles wieder ein und ist so wie vorher, ja genau, das ist es._

Er tat die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu, warf immer wieder flüchtige Blicke zu Auron hinüber und ohrfeigte sich dafür selbst.  
"Uah, was für eine Nacht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass man in der Wüste so gut schlafen kann?" gähnte Rikku und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
"Morgen." grüsste sie der Blondschopf. Als die Al Bhed ihn ansah bekam sie einen Schrecken, denn er war leichenblass und seine, von dunklen Ringen gerahmten, Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen.  
"Du hast wohl nicht so gut geschlafen, oder?"  
"Ich habe Wache gehalten."  
"...Ahja, ähm, also ich wecke mal die anderen." sagte Rikku, sprang grinsend auf und tappste zu Auron herüber. Tidus seufzte. Hatte er Rikku gestern tatsächlich für erwachsen gehalten? Im Licht des Morgens wirkte der Zauber der Nacht nicht mehr. Langsam kniete sie neben dem Gardisten nieder und betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick.  
"Hey, alle Mann aufstehen!" brüllte Tidus, "Wir sollten losgehen bevor die Sonne zu hoch steht."  
Auron schlug das Auge auf (klingt irgendwie komisch).  
"Gut, wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren." sagte er und erhob sich langsam.  
Rikku warf Tidus einen giftigen Blick an den Kopf.

"Vielleicht sollten wir eine kleine Pause einlegen." schlug Lulu vor und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Tidus herüber, der gebückt und am Ende seiner Kräfte durch den Sand stapfte.  
Auron nickte, nahm sein Schwert von der Schulter und steckte es in den heißen Sand.  
Der Blondschopf schloss für einen Moment die Augen und nahm sich vor, nie wieder freiwillig Wache zu halten. Wie hielt Auron das nur aus?  
_Ich will schlafen_, dachte Tidus und kippte langsam zur Seite. Der Sand würde ihm einen gelinderten Aufprall bescheren. Doch eine Hand in seinem Rücken hinderte ihn daran.  
"Wir legen eine Pause ein." erklang Auron dunkle, samtige Stimme nah an des Blondschopfs Ohr.  
"Nicht nötig, ich bin wach." rief er, schlug die Augen auf und machte einen Satz nach vorn, um sich von Aurons Berührung zu lösen.  
"Keine Sorge, es geht nicht immer nur um dich." entgegnete Rikku und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
Tidus ließ sich in den heißen Sand fallen und wurde sofort von Müdigkeit übermannt.

"Jetzt fehlt nur noch Yuna." stellte Lulu fest.  
"Ich hatte fest damit gerechnet das Kimahri bei ihr ist." sagte Auron.  
"Kimahri macht sich Sorgen." erklang die tiefe Stimme des Ronso.  
"Hoffentlich ist Yuni nichts passiert." malte Rikku den Teufel an die Wand.  
"Verdammt, wir haben als Garde versagt." seufzte Wakka.  
"Wie auch immer, wir müssen zum Heim. Cid wird uns sicher helfen sie zu finden." sagte Auron.  
Er behielt wie immer einen kühlen Kopf. Tidus seufzte im Halbschlaf wohlig auf und drehte sich von der Seite auf den Rücken. Die pralle Sonne durschien seine Lider. Schlagartig setzte der Blondschopf sich auf und rieb sich die geblendeten Augen.  
"Ach, der Herr ist von den Toten auferstanden?" fragte die Schwarzmagierin rethorisch.  
"Sieh mal, wer sich dazu gesellt hat." sagte Rikku.  
Tidus hob langsam die schweren Lider und erblickte Kimahri und Wakka, wie sie im Schneidersitz zwischen Rikku und Lulu saßen. Lulus Hand lag auf Wakkas Knie.  
"Hey," sagte er langsam, "wo kommt ihr denn her?"  
"Osten." antwortete Kimahri kurz und bündig.  
"Wir sind hier in der Nähe wieder aufgetaucht. Zum Glück ist Kimahri was Schwarzmagie anbelangt nicht unbegabt und wir hatten wenigstens Wasser. Naja, wir sind dann ein bisschen umher gelaufen und haben eine Al Bhed Baracke gefunden, in deren inneren noch Konserverndosen lagen. Da haben wir ein bisschen rumgelungert und sind heute dann weitergezogen, was, wie es aussieht, auch ganz gut so war."  
"Aber.. wenn ihr jetzt hier seid, heisst das, dass.." kobinierte der Blondschopf weiter.  
"Dass Yuna alleine ist." ergänzte Lulu ihn.  
_Oh, Scheiße_, dachte Tidus und verkrampfte seine Hände. Ihr musste Etwas zugestoßen sein, denn sonst hätte die Reisegemeinschaft sicherlich irgendwo am Himmel Valfaris erblickt. Der Blondschopf biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich von dem Bild eines blutüberströmten Mediums zu lösen.

"Wie geht's dir?" fragte Wakka, der plötzlich an Tidus Seite aufgetaucht war.  
Die Gruppe stapfte im Licht der Abendsonne durch die Wüste und war bereits dabei, die fünfte Düne, hinter der Rikku das Heim glaubte, emporzukraxeln.  
"Gut." antwortete Tidus knapp und log damit wie gedruckt. Ein hässlicher Wirbel aus gedanken füllte seinen Kopf und wechselte immer zwischen zwei Ängsten.  
Im einen Moment hatte Tidus unerträgliche Angst, dass Yuna etwas schlimmes passiert sein könnte und sein Kopf war angefüllt mit Sorge und in der nächsten Sekunde dachte er wieder an Auron und bekam das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde unter dem Druck der Scham zerbersten.  
"Ich frage dich, weil ich es wissen möchte und nicht aus Höflichkeit, also kannst du mir ruhig die Wahrheit erzählen." sagte der Captain der Besaid Aurochs.  
"...Gut, wenn du meinst. Mir geht es echt verdammt beschissen und dir?"  
"Ungefähr so ähnlich, aber für dich muss alles ein bisschen schlimmer sein."  
Tidus starrte den jungen Mann an.  
_Warum, weil Sin uns hierher gebracht hat und Yuna wahrscheinlich irgendwo auf einem spitzen Felsen gelandet ist. Achja, und zufälligerweise ist Sin mein Vater oder meinst du etwas, weil ich diese kranke Vorstellung von dem uralten, männlichen Freund meines Vaters hatte?_  
"Naja, du weisst schon, deine Gefühle für Yuna."  
"Meine was?" fragte Tidus perplex.  
"Hey, das braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein." sagte Wakka und stupste mit seinem Ellbogen in Tidus' Seite, "Ich bin nicht blöd, ja? Inzwischen habe ich mitgekriegt, dass du sie liebst."  
"Jah..." sagte Tidus monoton. _Genau, ich stehe nicht auf Auron. Ach so ein Schwachsinn, natürlich tue ich das nicht. Ja, Wakka hat es erfasst: ich liebe Yuna. ... Ich liebe sie, ich liebe sie, ich liebe sie_, wiederholte er immer wieder in seinem Kopf und hoffte das es dadurch wahr wurde.  
"Ja, ich liebe sie ... wie eine Schwester." Was hatte es für einen Sinn sich etwas einzureden? Das war alles Quatsch, aber nur weil er nicht in Yuna verliebt war, hieß es noch lange nicht, dass es bei Auron der Fall war. Tidus war einfach ... in einer Phase der sexuellen Orietierung. Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Oder noch besser, es war alles ausgemachter Blödsinn. Immerhin hatte der Blondschopf schon den ganzen Tag kein Wort mit Auron gewechselt und wenn er diesen _liebte_, oder was auch immer, würde er diesen Zustand gar nicht aushalten.

Alles kein Grund zur Sorge.  
"Hey, wir haben es geschafft, wir sind..." Rikku stand auf der Spitze der Düne und starrte gen Horizont, als es ihr den Atem verschlug. Rauchschwaden tanzten über das Rot der Abenddämmerung. Plötzlich ertönte ohrenbetäubender Lärm.  
Mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit legte Tidus den restlichen Weg, bis zur Dünenspitze, auf allen Vieren zurück und erblickte ein grausames Schauspiel. Zwischen den riesenhaften Machinagebäuden, die ihn ein bisschen an seine Heimat erinnerten, kämpften unzählige Fusssoldaten gegeneinander. Zivilisten rannten panisch vor dem Durcheinander davon und wurden im nächsten Moment von den Lanzen berittener (auf Chocobos) Krieger durchbohrt.  
Die Guado griffen die Al Bhed an.

So, das fünfte Kapitel, kurz und schmerzlos.  
Jetzt fängt die FF an interessant zu werden.  
Hoffentlich hat sich niemand vom wirren vierten Chap abschrecken lassen.  
Kali Yuga


	6. Give me a Reason to hate you

Oje, meine Kapitel werden irgendwie immer kürzer. Naja, was solls, umso kürzere Kapitel um so mehr werden es.  
Ich hoffe niemand stört sich daran, dass ich die ganze Al Bhed Heim- und Beveille Geschichte nur als Zusammenfassung auftauchen lasse, aber ich hatte kein Bock, das ganze Spiel nocheinmal aufzuwärmen.  
Also, viel Spaß mit Chap 6,  
Kali Yuga

Chapter Six  
**Give me a Reason to hate you**

Er spürte nichts als Erleichterung, obwohl er damit gerechnet hätte, diese Gefühl niemals mehr erleben zu dürfen. Müde, hungrig und schmutzig war die Reisegruppe an der Al Bhed Herberge auf der stillen Ebene angekommen. Nun lag Tidus auf seinem weichen Bett und starrte an die Decke, war zum einem glücklich über die gelunge Flucht, zum anderen betrübt, denn nun, da der Kriegstumult beendet war, wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Auron.  
_Nein, darüber sollte ich nicht dachdenken_, tadelte er sich selbst und blickte auf den vergangenen Tag zurück. Der Blondschopf hatte immernoch Rikkus panische Augen in seinem Gedächtnis, geprägt von Verzweiflung und Hass. In dem Moment, als sie ihr unterlegenes Volk den Kampftruppen der Guados gegenüber sah, hatte sie ihre Unberührtheit verloren. In dem Moment, als sie durch die aufgebahrten Leichen lief, war nichts mehr von ihrer Kindlichkeit übrig geblieben. Äußerlich hatte sie sich nicht verändert, aber wenn man in ihre Augen sah, erblickte man diese Traurigkeit, genau wie bei Auron...  
Die Al Bhed hatten eine ganze Reihe Media entführt, aber Yuna war nicht unter ihnen. Guado Truppen hatten sie aufgesammelt und nach Beveille gebracht. Die Reisegruppe hatte sich in Cids Obhut begeben und war Yunas Spuren mit der Highwind gefolgt. Das Heim kam nicht so gut davon, nun ja, eigentlich gar nicht, denn es wurde von Raketen vollkommen zerstört.  
Nach der erfolgreichen Flucht hatte Tidus gedacht, dass Schlimmste sei vorüber, aber Fehlanzeige, denn sie hatten sich nur aus der Höhle des Löwen geretten um einem seiner Artgenossen ins Maul zu springen. Der Angriff auf die Hauptstadt Spiras war im warsten Sinne des Wortes ein Drahtseilakt. Der Blondschopf hatte fest damit gerechnet eine Hinrichtung verhindern zu müssen, stattdessen platzte er in eine Hochzeit. Seymour hatte Yuna tatsächlich gezwungen ihn zu ehelichen.  
Diese Leiblosen machten wirklich nur Stunk. Was war das überhaupt für eine Welt in der Menschen nach ihrem Tod fröhlich weiter umherhüpfen konnten?  
Die Folge der ganzen gewagten Befeiungsaktion äußerte sich dann in einem relativ kurzen Gefängnisaufenthalt, womit genau das passierte, was Tidus am wenigsten erwünscht hatte:  
Er wurde mit Auron zusammen in einen Käfig gesperrt, was es ihm reichlich schwer machte, diesem aus dem Weg zu gehen.

"Toll, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte der Blondschopf und starrte durch die Gitterstäbe in die große Halle. Der legendäre Gardist und er befanden sich in einer Art Vogelkäfig, der an der Decke hing und unter ihnen war, abgesehen von einem schmalen Weg, nur trübes Wasser. Den Käfig von der Decke zu lösen wäre wohl weniger ein Problem gewesen, aber Tidus wollte nicht ausprobieren, wie tief der Grund des künstlichen Sees lag.  
"Wir warten." antwortete Auron ruhig. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken an den Messingstäben und blickte zu Boden.  
"Warten?" wiederholte der Blondschopf ungläubig, "Worauf denn?"  
"Wenn es nach Mika geht, wohl auf die Hinrichtung." antwortete Auron, "Aber ich warte lieber auf eine Möglichkeit zu flüchten."  
"Das klingt schon besser."  
"Wahrscheinlich werden wir getrennt. Vielleicht wirst du sogar auf dich allein gestellt sein. Wenn das der Fall ist, achte nur auf dich selbst, verstanden?"  
_Was soll das denn?_, dachte Tidus und schwieg.  
"Wenn du es schaffst dich zu befreien, kommst du auf keinen Fall zurück. Versprich mir das."  
"Aber was ist mit Yuna?"  
_Allein wirst du sie sowieso nicht retten können_, dachte Tidus sich eine mögliche Antwort.  
"Vertrau mir." sagte Auron schlicht und blickte den Blondschopf, über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg, eindringlich an. Er sah Tidus direkt in die Augen und dieser starrte zurück.  
"Ich ... ähm, und was ist mit dir?" stotterte der Blondschopf und blickte verlegen zu Seite. Langsam breite sich Schamesröte auf seinen Wangen aus.  
"Ich komme schon zurecht." beruhigte Auron ihn.  
"...A- aber ich .. vielleicht nicht."  
Auron schwieg einen Moment bevor er antwortete. Tidus' Aussage hatte ihn wohl überrascht.  
"Du bist stärker, als du denkst."  
"Ach, glaubst du?"  
"Ich weiß es."  
_Du weißt weniger, als du glaubst_, dachte Tidus und die, von Rikkus Erzählung verursachte, Vorstellung Auron zu küssen erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge, was ein Anlass war, um noch röter zu werden.

Auron hatte Tidus jegliche Angst um sein eigenes Leben genommen, aber umso mehr Angst hatte er um Auron. Was sollte der Blondschopf ohne ihn tun?  
_Ich bin total abhängig von ihm._, machte er sich schmerzlich bewusst,  
_Das hat nichts mit Liebe zu tun, sondern mit Hilflosigkeit._  
Aber vielleicht sah er in Auron nur eine Vaterfigur, vielleicht liebte er den Gardisten wie einen Vater? Woher sollte er wissen, wie sich die Liebe zu einem Vater anfühlte, konnte er seinem doch nur Hass entgegenbringen. Aber stellte man sich vor, wie man von seinem Vater geküsst wurde?  
Tidus schüttelte sich vor Ekel.  
_Ich habe ja keinen Ödipuskomplex_. Da war ihm alles andere lieber als das.  
Er musste aufhören sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.  
_Was die anderen wohl gerade machen?_ Ein armseliger Versuch sich abzulenken.  
Yuna, Wakka und Kimahri jagten wohl momentan über die Ebene und feilten an dem können des Mediums. Seitdem sie von den Guados entführt worden war, fühlte sie sich für die Prüfungen ihres weiteren Weges zu schwach. Die Gruppe hatte zwar den größten Teil hinter sich gelassen, doch erst jetzt begann es schwierig zu werden. Die Reise bis zur stillen Ebene zu bringen war ein Kinderspiel und die meisten Media versagten auf den Irrwegen Gagazets oder erfroren kläglich, so dass ihre Seelen und die der Gardisten durch Verbitterung zu Monstern wurden. Von Erzählungen her, hatten die wohl einiges drauf. Außerdem wollte Yuna nicht tatenlos an der Gebirgshöhle vorbeigehen, in der die Bestia Yojinbo hauste.  
Die Sonne war erst vor ein paar Stunden aufgegangen und tauchte die Grasebene in mattes Licht.  
Schon jetzt war es Tidus langweilig nur herumzusitzen, doch er hatte Yuna bereits gestern begleitet und sie bestand darauf, dass er sich heute ausruhte. Sie selbst rastete nicht einen Moment, stand im Morgengrauen auf, hastete über die Ebene, um ihre Fähigkeiten zu verbessern und fiel Abends erschöpft ins Bett. Jeden Tag die selbe Tortur.  
Alle machten sich Sorgen, doch keiner wollte dem Medium den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen.  
_Umso länger wir hier bleiben, umso länger habe ich Zeit nach einer Lösung zu suchen, die Yuna rettet_, dachte Tidus und seufzte. Außerdem musste er seine Gefühle für Auron klären, um endlich mal wieder an etwas anderes denken zu können.  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch erklang, als jemand an die Tür klopfte.  
Tidus teilte sich mit Wakka ein Zimmer, aber dieser war wohl momentan damit beschäftigt Ballspiele mit Morbolen und anderen Untieren zu spielen, also wer wollte ihn in den frühen Morgenstunden aufsuchen?  
Vielleicht Auron...?  
Tidus spürte wie Hitze in ihm aufstieg. Was war nur mit ihm los?  
"Herein." würgte er hervor. Der plötzliche Kloß in seinem Hals machte ihm zu schaffen.  
Rikku spazierte hinein und ließ sich auf Wakkas Bett fallen. Sie und der Blondschopf hatten seit dem Angriff auf das Heim, kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt. Eigentlich hatte Rikku seit dem Angriff auf das Heim, mit niemandem ein Wort gewechselt. Tidus konnte sich den Grund nur allzu gut ausmalen. Die junge Al Bhed hatte keine Heimat mehr, ihr ganzes Volk hatte keine Heimat mehr und nun ging sie wieder auf eine Reise, an deren Ende Yunas Opfertod lag.  
Vielleicht wollte sie sich aussprechen. Aber warum kam sie dann zu Tidus und ging nicht zu Auron, wo dies doch ein idealer Vorwand gewesen wäre, um mit ihm zu sprechen?  
"Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?" fragte sie, ohne um den heißen Brei herum zu reden.  
"Klar, was gibt's?" antwortete er und ließ seine Füße auf und ab schwigen.  
"Ähm.., es ist mir ein bisschen peinlich," sie zögerte und ihr Gesicht rötete sich leicht "aber könntest du mit Auron reden?"  
Tidus runzelte die Stirn. Sie wollte, dass Tidus dem legendären Gardisten von ihren Gefühlen erzählte? Noch vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie behauptet, sie ziehe die Hoffnung der Gewissheit vor und würde Auron niemals von ihrer Liebe erzählen. Sie hatte ihre Meinung schnell geändert.  
"Worüber?" fragte er sicherheitshalber nocheinmal nach.  
Der Blondschopf seufzte.

"Soll ich ihm sagen, dass du auf ihn stehst?"  
"Nein," entgegnete Rikku energisch "du sollst nur rausfinden was er von mir hält, verstehst du?"  
"Ich dachte, du willst es ihm nicht sagen."  
"Tja, ich habe nachgedacht. Die Prüfungen im Yevon Dom haben einiges für sich. Wenn man die Laufbahnen der letzten Media verfolgt hat, muss einem aufgefallen sein, dass mindestens ein Gardist dabei draufgegangen ist. Was wenn ich es bin?"  
_Aha, verstehe_, dachte Tidus. Lebe jeden Tag vollkommen aus, denn es könnte dein letzter sein.  
"Also hilfst du mir oder nicht?"  
"Hm, okay, aber warum ich?"  
"Du hast doch ein Draht zu ihm." Hatte er das? Am liebsten hätte Tidus Auron für die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, aber das war eine Lüge...

Das hatte er nun davon. Jetzt stand er unschlüssig vor Aurons Zimmertür . Was sollte er sagen?  
Wie sollte er es anstellen, ohne das Auron den Braten roch und was war, wenn er Rikku gegenüber abgeneigt war? Was sollte Tidus der Al Bhed erzählen? Oder noch viel schlimmer, was wenn Auron ihre Gefühle teilte? Eine zentrale Frage Tidus' Daseins.  
_Na, dann los_, dachte und machte einen ernergischen Schritt auf die Tür zu. _Nein, ich kann das nicht. Was ist wenn ich ... vielleicht doch in ihn..., ich muss mir erst über meine Gefühle klar werden. Obwohl ich schon die Vermutung anstellen kann, dass da nichts bedenkliches ist. Es wird schon alles glatt gehen._  
Langsam entfernte Tidus sich von der Höhle des Löwen und schlenderte nach draußen. Das junge Licht der Sonne blendete ihn, so dass er seine Hände schützend vor seine Augen halten musste.  
"So früh schon auf?" erklag die Stimme des legendären Gardisten. Tidus wandte sich überrascht zur Seite und erblickte den Mann mittleren Alters, der auf der Eichenholzbank neben dem Eingang saß und dem Horizont entgegen blickte.  
"Ähm, ja." antworte der Blondschopf und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Die Bilder in seinen Erinnerungen hämmerten mit aller Macht gegen die Wände aus männlichem Stolz und Angst vor Enttäuschung, die sie gefangen hielten. Tidus hatte das Gefühl, als wollten sie endlich Wirklichkeit werden, "ich bin es nicht mehr gewohnt in einem Bett zu schlafen." Nervös ließ er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen gleiten und ging zielstrebig auf das Tor des Herbergsgarten zu.  
"Wo willst du hin?" fragte Auron.  
"Ich wollte spazieren gehen und meine Gedanken ordnen." antwortete Tidus ohne sich umzudrehen.  
"Die Ebene ist nicht ungefährlich."  
"Ach, sag' bloß." rief der Blondschopf sarkastisch.  
"Vielleicht solltest du hier bleiben."  
"Ach, und was dann?" fragte Tidus gereizt und drehte sich nun doch um, "Soll ich hier versauern, während die anderen draußen ihre Muskeln stählen?"  
"Du sollst nur Yunas Anweisungen befolgen." anwortete Auron emotionslos, was sein Gegenüber fast rasend machte. Aufeinmal hatte er eine Riesenwut auf den rotbemantelten Mann.  
"Warum sollte ich das tun? Nur weil du es machst?"  
_Hör auf, Tidus, du regst dich wegen billigem Popanz auf und blamierst dich nur_, wurde der Blondschopf von seinem Unterbewusstsein gewarnt, doch er konnte nichts gegen sein kindisches Verhalten unternehmen.  
"Nun, gut, ich kann dich nicht davon abhalten, aber wenn du gehst.."  
"Was dann?" unterbrach der Blondschopf ihn, "Hör einfach auf, mir zu sagen, was ich tun soll, okay? Ich bin kein verdammtes Kind mehr. Mag sein, dass ich unerfahren bin, aber ich kriege alles besser auf die Reihe, wenn ich meine Erfahrungen selbst mache und du mich nicht mit deinen Weisungen volltextest, alles klar?"  
"Wenn du deine Erfahrungen selber machen willst, solltest du auch aus ihnen lernen."  
Tidus sah den legendären Gardist verwirrt an.  
"Nimm deine Waffe mit." spielte dieser auf die Geschehnisse in Macalania an.  
"Ach, leck mich doch." murmelte Tidus, holte sein Schwert und stürmte an dem Mann vorbei, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er wollte wütend auf Auron sein, aber dieser gab ihm keinen Grund, er gab ihm nie einen Grund, und das machte den Blondschopf nur noch rasender.  
Er brauchte einen Grund um ihn zu hassen, damit es keinen Grund mehr gab ihn zu lieben.  
Niemand hatte ihn gefragt, ob er das alles wollte, denn dann hätte er verneint.


	7. Insatiate Longing

Chapter 7  
**Confusion**

_Okay, ich muss mein Gefühlswirrwar ordnen, sonst werde ich noch wahnsinnig, außerdem sollte ich einen Weg finden, um Auron zu erklären, warum ich mich gerade so dämlich verhalten habe.  
Nun gut, ersteres hat Priorität.  
Also, mein Stichwort ist Auron.  
Was fühle ich bei seinem Namen?  
Was fühle ich bei dem Anblick seines Gesichts?  
Was fühle ich bei dem Klang seiner Stimme?  
Was fühle ich bei seinem Duft?  
Auron..._  
Tidus schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Wind zwischen seinen gespreizten Fingern. An was dachte er, wenn er seine Gefühle von der Leine ließ?  
_Auron..._  
Der legendäre Gardist erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge.  
Sein markant geschnittenes Gesicht, das von graudurchzogenem, schwarzem Haar gerahmt wurde, welches in seinem Nacken zu einem Zopf zusammenlief. Die, durch den ständigen Sonneneinfluss, leicht gebräunte Haut und die Farbe seiner Augen... dieses goldbraun, dass unendliche Trauer ausstrahlte und gleichzeitig Hoffnung spendete. Feine Fältchen an Aurons Nasenwurzel machen sein Alter deutlich und kurze Bartstoppeln säumten seine schmalen Lippen, die in Tidus den Drang auslösen sie zu küssen.  
Der Blondschopf schlug geschockt die Augen auf.  
_Oh, Mann, das bringt's nicht. Ich muss das ganze sachlich angehen.  
Also, wer ist Auron? Er ist der Mann, der mich nach dem Tod meiner Mutter aufgenommen hat. In jungen Jahren hat er mit meinem Vater zusammen an Braskas Seite gekämpft um Sin zu vernichten.  
Dabei war er der einzige Überlebende.  
Hm, gut, weiter, wo ist Auron? Tja, momentan ist er in der Herberge, aber sonst eigentlich ... seitdem wir uns in Luka wiedergefunden haben, immer an meiner Seite. In Zanarkand hat er mich vor Sins Sporen beschützt, im Stadion von Luka stand er mir gegen die Flugmonster bei. Im Macalania Wald hat er mich vor der Chimära gerettet und mich dann verarztet, getragen und vor den Patronen der Projektileinheit beschützt. Selbst in der Wüste, als ich dachte, ich wäre mutterseelenallein, kam er mir zu Hilfe ... und hat mich schon wieder getragen..._  
Bisher klappt das alles ja ganz gut, also, nächste Frage:  
_Was ist Auron für mich? Er ist der Freund meines Vater und mein ständiger Retter. Ich will unbedingt mehr über ihn erfahren..., aber nur wegen meines alten Herren, _Tidus Gedankenfluss stoppte. Wenn er sich selbst verstehen wollte, musste er aufhören sich selbst zu belügen. _Okay, es hat rein gar nichts mit meinem Vater zu tun. Ich will mehr über Auron erfahren, weil ... weil ich ihn interessant finde, glaube ich.  
Warum regt mich Rikkus Zuneigung für ihn so auf?  
Okay_, dachte Tidus und atmete tief ein. Sich folgendes einzugestehen war sichtlich schwer, _Ich bin ganz einfach... eifersüchtig.  
Und wie ist es mit dem Versprechen, warum wurmt es mich so, dass Auron deswegen bei mir ist?  
Jetzt habe ich den ersten Schritt gemacht, also wird es ab jetzt leichter. Ich will das Auron mich mag, ich will das er sich um mich kümmert, um meiner Willen und nicht wegen meinem Vater.  
Viele Antworten und viele Fragen, jetzt muss ich nur noch meine Schlüsse daraus ziehen...  
Ich will, dass Auron mich lieber hat als meinen alten Herrn,  
weil ich... w -weil ich ..._  
Der Blondschopf starrte zu Boden und beobachtete das sanfte Wippen des Grases.  
_Weil ich meinen Vater hasse, genau, so einfach. Ich hasse meinen Vater und fertig. Da ist nicht mehr an der Sache dran. Wie konnte ich sowas überhaupt vermuten? Ach bitte, als ob ich auf Auron stehen würde. Er ist nunmal ein guter Freund meines Vaters gewesen, vielleicht sogar der beste und wie sonst kann ich das toppen, als mit einer Liebesbeziehung. Ja, genau, ich bin vielleicht davon besessen meinen Vater zu übertrumpfen, aber ich bin nicht schwul._  
Nun gab es wohl keinen Grund mehr, um sich länger von Auron fern zuhalten, also machte Tidus auf dem Absatz kehrt und schlenderte zurück zur Herberge. Schon aus der Ferne sah den rotbemantelten Mann, wie er noch immer auf der Bank neben dem Eingang saß, aber er war nicht allein. Rikku hockte neben ihm und beide unerhielten sich. Der Blondschopf konnte es kaum fassen. Der legendäre Gardist plauderte fröhlich mit der Al Bhed? Hatte sie ihm etwa alles gebeichtet, weil Tidus sich davor gedrückt hatte, sein Versprechen ihr gegenüber einzulösen? Würde Auron dann so reagieren? Angst begann in Tidus zu brodeln und auch, wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, Neid. Mit gesenktem Kopf näherte er sich der Herberge und als Rikku ihn bemerkte, verstummte sie. Tja, er hatte wohl gar nicht so falsch gelegen.   
"Hey, Tidus." grüsste das blonde Mädchen ihn höflich.  
Der Angesprochene schwieg, sah sie nicht einmal an.  
"Was ist -?" begann sie und schloss ihre Hand um Tidus' Unterarm.  
"Fass mich nicht an." keifte er, schüttelte ihre Hand ab und verschwand in der Herberge.  
"Du hast recht." sagte Rikku an Auron gewandt und dieser nickte.

_Verdammt_, dachte Tidus und lehnte sich von innen, gegen seine geschlossene Zimmertür.  
Er verhielt sich wie ein Vollidiot. Was, zum Henker, war so schlimm daran, dass Rikku mit Auron redete? Eigentlich laberte sie ihn doch ständig mit irgendetwas zu. _Aber, bisher hat er nie geantwortet..._, kam es Tidus in den Sinn und er erschrak vor sich selbst. _Ich glaube, ich habe professionelle Hilfe nötig_...  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und der Blondschopf sprang, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn, panisch von ihr weg und setzte sich auf sein Bett.  
"Herein."  
Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit und ein grünes Auge blitzte dahinter auf.  
_Langsam geht mir Rikku aber auf die Nerven_, dachte Tidus, zog es aber vor, diesen Gedanken für sich zu behalten.  
"Na, alles okay bei dir?" Ein blaues Auge gesellte sich dazu und Tidus erkannte Yunas Gesicht.  
"Oh, schon wieder da?" fragte Tidus ohne auf die Frage des Mediums zu antworten.  
"Hm, ja. Ich hab mich wohl ein bisschen übernommen. Den Rest des Tages werde ich mich ausruhen, damit ich morgen weiter Monster abschlachten kann." Sie schlug mit der Faust nach der Luft und lachte. "Ähm, ich weiß du warst bereits gestern mit, aber würdest du mich morgen trotzdem begleiten?"  
"Klar, ich langweile mich hier sowieso zu Tode."  
Yuna lächelte und verließ rückwärts das Zimmer.  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte der Blondschopf auf seinem Bett und als Wakka hereinkam, mimte er den Schlafenden. Wäre doch alles so wie früher.

"Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund." sagte Wakka und rüttelte Tidus an den Schultern wach.  
"Lass mich schlafen." stöhnte dieser und drehte sich zu Seite.  
"Yuna hat gesagt, du würdest sie heute begleiten."  
Tidus öffnete die Augen und setzte sich ruckartig auf.  
"Wie eine Schwester, ja?" fragte Wakka grinsend, worauf der Blondschopf mit einem genervten Blick und einer herausgestreckten Zunge antwortete.  
Schnell schlüpfte er in Jacke und Hose, trat aus dem Zimmer heraus und erblickte Yuna in einer Flut von Sonnenlicht, dass durch die Fenster drang.  
"Bereit?" fragte sie und Tidus nickte. "Sir Auron?" bat das Medium den Gardisten mit einer Kopfbewegung Richtung Tür, sie zu begleiten.  
_Na, toll_, dachte der Blondschopf, _machen die das absichtlich?_

"Pass auf." rief Auron und Tidus hob im letzten Moment sein Schwert, das geschmeidig den Tentakelarm eines Morbols abtrennte.  
"Danke, ich habe es selbst bemerkt." brüllte Tidus zurück.  
Langsam ging ihm dieser rote Kerl gewaltig auf die Nerven. Ein "Pass auf" hier, ein "Vorsicht" da.  
Musste er überhaupt irgendwas sagen? Wieso nahm er sich nicht ein Bespiel an dem Blondschopf, der, seitdem sie die Herberge verlassen hatten, kein Wort gesagt hatte, naja, abgesehen von den patzigen Kommentaren, die er Auron, hier und da mal, an de Kopf warf.  
"Können wir eine kleine Pause machen?" fragte Yuna schwer atmend, nachdem Bahamut gen Himmel verschwunden war. Auron nickte und Tidus ließ sich ins Gras fallen.  
"Ich glaube, bald können wird in die Gebirgshöhle vordringen und einen Bund mit Yojinbo schließen. In den letzten Tagen habe ich viel gelernt."  
Tidus reagierte nicht auf den Smalltalkversuch, sondern starrte gedankenverloren in den Himmel.  
Machte er sich etwas vor? Wollte er es einfach nicht wahrhaben? Wenn das nicht der Fall war, warum benahm er sich dann wie ein professionoieller Volldepp? Oh, Mann, es war zum aus der Haut fahren.  
"Uns geht langsam das Antidot aus." sagte Auron, während er die Aphotekentauglichkeit seines Mantelsammelsoriums überprüfte.  
"Morboljagd geht echt ins Geld." ergänzte Yuna und seufzte.

"Ich gehe zur Monsterfarm und besorge ein paar Neue. Wartet ihr hier."  
Tidus war froh, dass Auron für ein paar Minuten von der Bildfläche verschwunden war.  
"Und, wie mache ich mich?" fragte Yuna und beugte sich über Tidus, der sich ins Gras gelegt hatte.  
"Gut." antwortete dieser einsilbig.  
"Du bist aber auch nicht schlecht." sagte das Medium und lächelte.  
"Danke."  
"Trotzdem können wir beide nicht mit Sir Auron mithalten."  
"Hm."   
"...sag mal, ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?"  
"Klar."  
"Tidus." erhob das Medium ermahndend die Stimme und der Blondschopf schreckte auf.  
"Ich.. ich weiß es nicht, wahrscheinlich eher nicht, aber frag mich jetzt bloß nicht warum, okay?" antwortete er gereizt und bereute es sogleich, als er Yunas verletzten Blick bemerkte.  
"Verzeihung." nuschelte er.  
"Du begleitest mich seit dem ich diese Reise auf mich genommen habe, dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar. Wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast, wäre ich die letzte die dich abweisen würde."  
_Auron wäre wohl der erste_, dachte Tidus niedergeschlagen, lächelte das Medium aber in seiner althergebrachten Sunnyboy-Manie an.  
Zaghaft beugte das Mädchen sich über ihn.  
_Will sie mich etwa küssen?_ dachte Blondschopf panisch. _Das ist keine gute Idee, ... obwohl, warum eigentlich nicht?_ schloss die Augen und spürte die weichen Lippen des Mediums auf seinen.  
_Auron..._  
Tidus riss die Augen auf und schob Yuna von sich weg.  
"Tut ... mir leid, i-ich ähm."  
"Schon gut." unterbrach das Medium ihn und wischte sich über den Mund, als wollte sie den vorausgegangen Moment ungeschehen machen.  
Warum musste er _ausgerechnet_ in diesem Augenblick an den legendären Gardisten denken?  
Langsam war es wohl an der Zeit, sich seine Gefühle einzugestehen...

Die Zeit floss zähflüssiger denn je dahin und in Tidus' Kopf ergriff ein Gedanke die Vorherrschaft,  
Auron...  
Vielleicht war der Blondschopf ja wirklich...? Oh, Mann, warum einfach, wenn es auch kompliziert ging? Was sollte er jetzt tun? Auron konnte er sowieso nicht mehr unter die Augen treten, Rikku würde von ihm wohl auch nicht so angetan sein und mit Yuna hatte er es sich wohl auch verschissen. Hätte man in Tidus' Situation mehr Mist bauen können, als er es bereits getan hatte?  
Alles war dahin, nur wegen diesem schwachsinnigen roten Kerl.  
"Ich will seine Stimme hören..."  
"Tidus?" Die schwere Eichentür schwang auf und Auron steckte seinen Kopf herein.  
Der Blondschopf lag, mit unter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen, auf dem Herbergenbett und starrte, an die weißverputzte Decke. Beim Klang seines Namens zuckte er nervös zusammen und nahm sich für das nächste Mal vor, keine leichtfertigen Wünsche auszusprechen.  
Der legendäre Gardist klärte seine Kehle und trat ungebeten ein.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir uns mal unterhalten." sagte er monoton. Wieder einmal war keine Emotion zu erkennen. Wie sehr Tidus das hasste. Bei Auron wusste man nie woran man war.  
Und trotzdem...  
"Tidus?" Auron nahm auf der Bettkante platz. Der Blondschopf drehte den Kopf weg und fixierte einen Punkt an der Wand. Ob Auron es bemerkt hatte? Immerhin benahm Tidus sich total dumm, er konnte sich ja förmlich dabei beobachten, war aber nicht in der Lage es zu kontrollieren. Würde Auron sein Verhalten auf die wahren Bewegründe zurückführen können? Er hoffte, dass dem nicht so war. Wie sollte er reagieren, wenn der legendäre Gardist ihn darauf ansprach? Hätte bestreiten einen Sinn? Aber die Wahrheit wäre beschämender, als alles was er jemals zuvor durchlebt hatte.  
Nervosität ließ seine Glieder erzittern.  
"Erzähl." bat Auron schlicht.  
Tidus sah ihn überrascht an, und schalt sich deswegen wenige Sekunden später einen Narren.  
Es war bereits später Abend, natürlich war Auron nicht mehr in voller Montur gekleidet.  
Er war barfuss und hatte seine Brustpanzerung abgelegt, so dass unter dem lose übergeworfenden Mantel seine vernabte Brust zu sehen war. Die Einblicke, die in ihm früher Bewunderung ausgelöst hatten, waren nun für seine Eerregung verantworlich.  
"Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen" entgegnete der Blondschopf und senkte beschämt den Blick.  
Wie konnte er Auron nur so ansehen und dabei solch ein Verlangen spüren? Erst jetzt verstand Tidus das Gefühl der Sehnsucht und musste sich eingestehen, dass er es Auron gegenüber schon länger fühlte. Nur ein liebendes Wort, eine Umarmug ... ein Kuss. Der Gedanke niemals etwas davon zu bekommen, war unerträglich... Träume waren sinnlos, wenn man wusste, dass man sie niemals erfüllen konnte.  
Tidus setzte sich auf und stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hand, um sein Gesicht ungebetenen Blicken zu entziehen. Wie wüde Auron auf eine Beichte reagieren? Vielleicht empfand er ja ebenso... nein, dieser Gedanke war fast lächerlich. Als ob der legendäre Gardist Tidus... nein. Aber was sollte der Blondschopf tun? Einfach so neben ihm herleben, versuchen jeglichen Kontakt zu meiden und irgendwann würde es schon besser werden? Tidus wollte ihn berühren, wünschte sich Auron wüsste bereits von seinen Gefühlen, damit er sich die Gedanken machen musste, wie er mit dem Blondschopf umzugehen hatte und nicht umgekehrt. Alles abgesehen von angewiderten Blicken war ihm als Reaktion recht. Doch den würde er wahrscheinlich ernten. Entweder er lebte mit dieser unerwiderten Liebe oder beichtete Auron alles und zog bestenfalls Ekel an.  
Es schien ausweglos, denn egal welche Option er wählen würde, am Ende stand er als Verlierer da.  
"Tidus, du hast dich verändert." Auron strich mit der Hand flüchtig über Tidus goldblondes Haar.  
Das war zuviel für den Jungen. Er hatte sich zusammenreißen wollen, aber Auron nutzte alle Mittel um es ihm schwer zu machen. Wieso konnte er sich auf einmal nicht mehr beherrschen? Tidus schleppte diese Gefühle schon länger mit sich herum, aber warum stand er nun kurz davor wahnsinnig zu werden. Vielleicht lag es an dem Blick auf Aurons nackten Oberkörper. Tidus wollte ihn berühren  
"Ich bin verwirrt." begründete er beklommen sein Verhalten und legte seinen Kopf auf Aurons Schulter.  
"Ich weiß nicht wie ich handeln soll, denn egal was ich tue, ich kann nicht gewinnen." Er schlang seine Arme um die Taille des legendären Gardisten und bettete sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge, um seine feuchten Augen zu verbergen. Auron umarmte ihn nicht zurück, er legte lediglich einen Arm auf Tidus' Schulter und tätschelte in grob, wie Männer es taten, wenn sie alte Freunde trafen.  
_Er umarmt mich nicht einmal_, dachte Tidus bedrückt. Er wollte kein Schwächling sein, kein Weichkeks, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, das eine einsame Träne seine Wange herunterann, einen Moment zögernd an seinem Kinn verweilte und dann auf Aurons Brust tropfte.  
Als der legendäre Gardist das bemerkte, stellte er das tätscheln ein und schlang beide Arme um Tidus' Rücken. Wahrscheinlich sah er sich in der Rolle eines Ziehvaters, was die ganze Situation nur noch auswegsloser machte. Auron roch so gut. Zögerlich streichelte der legendäre Gardist tröstend über das Haar seines Schützlings. Tidus schloss die Augen, versuchte sich jedes Detail, dieser traumgleichen Szene einzuprägen: Den Geruch, die Wärme, jede einzelne Berührung, nichts davon sollte je wieder aus seinen Gedanken verschwinden.  
"Ist es wegen Yuna?" holte Auron den blonden Jungen aus seiner Trance zurück.  
"Was?" fragte dieser verwirrt.  
"Nun, auf einer Ebene kann man weit blicken."  
Spitze, Auron hatte also diese Farce des Nachmittags mitangesehen.  
"Nun ja, das ist auch ein Grund." gab Tidus zu.  
Auron runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts und verursachte das aufkeimen von Tidus' schlechtem Gewissen. Wenn sie keinen Weg finden konnten, Sin ohne die finale Beschwörung zu vernichten, so würde Yuna ihr Leben lassen und was tat er? Er tat ihr weh, weil er seine Gefühle nicht wahrhaben wollte.  
_Würde ich doch bloss in meinem Appartement im zwöflten Stock sitzen und mir Gedanken über die Chancen der Abes auf den Pokal machen, als über meine Zuneigung zu einem Mann, der mein Vater sein könnte_, dachte Tidus. Aber anscheinend war für ihn ein verworrenes Leben voller Magie, Waffen, Tod, Leid und Homosexualität vorgesehen. Er wünschte sich zurück nach Zanarkand, wo er Auron höchstens alle paar Wochen zu Gesicht bekam, wenn dieser es für angebracht hielt, mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Langsam löste der Blondschopf die Umarmung und sah sein Gegenüber an.  
"Wenn ich dir alles erzählte, würdest du mich verabscheuen." Schweigend erhob er sich vom Bett und verließ das Zimmer. Auron blieb allein zurück.

Es war mitten in der Nacht und der Himmel der stillen Ebene war ein einziges Lichtermeer. Tidus schlich sich zurück in die Herberge. Vermutlich hatte ihn niemand vermisst. Nach dem Gespräch mit Auron, hatte er den Kontaktr zu den anderen gemieden und war ziellos umherspaziert, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Natürlich wusste er, dass Yuna sich vermutlich sehr um ihn sorgte und es verursachte ein schlechtes Gewissen in ihm, dass es ihm gleichgültig war. Er öffnete die Tür und spähte in das dunkle Ladenlokal, von dem aus ein Gang zu den Zimmern seiner Mitreisenden führte. Selbst der Herbergsvater hatte sich bereits zur Ruhe gebettet.

Tidus schlich durch den Raum.  
"Wir sollten uns wirklich unterhalten." erklang eine dunkle Stimme. Tidus erschrak, wandte sich um und nachdem seine Augen sich einigermaßen an die vorherrschende Finsternis gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er eine schemenhafte Gestalt. Ihr Stuhl lehnte schräg gegen die Wand und ihre Beine lagen leicht über Kreuz auf dem Tisch.  
"Ich bin müde." entgegnete der Blondschopf stirnrunzelnd und fasste sich an die Schläfe.  
Der legendäre Gardist erhob sich und stellte seine Sakeflasche, die bis dahin noch auf seinem Schoß geruht hatte, auf die grob gezimmerte Tischplatte.  
"Also, ähm.. schlaf gut." nuschelte Tidus und entfernte sich von dem Freund seines Vaters.  
Unerwartet ließ dieser seine flache Hand hervorschnellen, presste sie, unmittelbar neben Tidus' Gesicht, an die Wand und versperrte dem überraschten Jungen so den Weg.  
"Was soll das ganze!" brüllte Auron und kam Tidus' Gesicht mit seinem gefährlich nah.  
Der Blondschopf errötete und wollte sich befreien, um einen Rückzug in das Ladenlokal starten, doch Auron löste seinen anderen Arm aus der bequemen Lage seines Mantels und verwehrte Tidus die Flucht, so dass dieser zwischen beiden Armen gefangen war.  
"Verdammt, Tidus, du behinderst unsere Mission und gefährdest damit tausende von Menschenleben." sagte der legendäre Gardist nun etwas ruhiger, doch ein wütendes Zittern lag in seiner Stimme. Der Blondschopf schaute ihn verwirrt an.  
_Ich gefährde unsere Mission? Mit was...?_  
"Jeder Tag Verzögerung ist ein Tag an dem Sin töten könnte, ein Tag an dem dein Vater Schuld auf sich lädt. Yuna möchte den Berg Gagazet nicht betreten, bevor du nicht wieder bei Verstand bist und aufhörst dich wie ein Idiot aufzuführen. Also sag mit entweder was mit dir los ist oder reiss dich zusammen, damit wir nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren."  
Tidus schwieg  
Hatte er sich Yuna gegenüber wie ein Idiot aufgeführt? Wahrscheinlich wiesen Idioten Media ab.  
"Bitte, wie du willst." Die Wut war aus seiner Stimme gewichen und die Emotionslosigkeit hatte ihren Stammplatz wieder zurück. Er nahm die Arme runter und schob seine Sonnenbrille zurecht, die durch seine ruckartigen Bewegungen den Nasenrücken hinunter gerutscht war.  
"Wieso trägst du in der Nacht eine Sonnenbrille?" fragte Tidus leise.  
Auron hatte diese Frage in keinster Weise erwartet.  
"Aus Gewohnheit." antwortete er und zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern.  
Der Blondschopf machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm ihm die Brille ab. Auron unternahm nichts, um dies zu verhindern, denn er wollte dem Jungen nicht gerade jetzt vor den Kopf stoßen.  
"Du hast mich also nur gefragt, was mit mir los ist, weil Yuna sonst nicht weiterreisen will?" fragte Tidus und faltete die glänzenden Brillenbügel zusammen.  
Auron zögerte einen Augenblick.  
"Nein."  
Vielleicht lag ihm doch etwas an Tidus? Wie traurig es war diese These aufzustellen, nur weil er verneinte, dass er von Yuna geschickte worden war.  
"Warum dann?" hakte der Blondschopf nach.  
Auron schwieg. Entweder hatte er nicht vor etwas zur erwidern, oder er dachte über seine mögliche Antwort sehr genau nach. Tidus Herz schlug wie wild in seiner Brust und langsam bekam er Angst, dass der Gardist es hören könnte.  
"Es ist spät, du solltest jetzt zu Bett gehen." wich der legendäre Gardist aus, nahm Tidus die Brille aus der Hand und setzte sie wieder auf, als er in sein Zimmer verschwand. Der Blondschopf seufzte. Wenn er nicht den Mut hatte zu agieren, würde alles so bleiben wie es war. Inzwischen war es ihm ganz egal wie Auron reagieren würde, hauptsache er musste die momentane Situation nicht weiter ertragen. Das ständige Hoffen und die Ungewissheit ermüdeten ihn. Inzwischen dachte er wohl genauso wie Rikku.

Auron saß auf seinem Bett und legte seinen schweren, roten Mantel ab. Tidus wusste nicht, was er anrichtete. Auch wenn Jekkt die Form Sins angenommen und im Laufe der letzten Jahre tausende Menschenleben vernichtet hatte, war er ganz sicher bei Bewusstsein, denn sonst hätte der legendäre Gardist niemals auf ihm nach Zanarkand reiten können und aus welchem Grund sonst, reagierte die Geißel Spiras so friedlich auf die Hymne of Faith? Auron zog seine Stiefel aus. Sein alter Freund litt und dessen Sohn Tidus, zögerte seine Erlösung unnötig hinaus. Was war nur in den Jungen gefahren? Natürlich wollte der Blondschopf nicht das Yuna starb, das wünschte Auron sich selbst am aller wenigsten. Langsam löste der Gardist die Schnallen seines Brustpanzers und entblößte vernarbte Haut. Aber hatte Tidus nicht gesagt, er wolle in den Ruinen seiner Heimatstadt nach einer Lösung suchen? Warum brachte er das Medium dann dazu auf den stillen Ebenen zu verweilen?  
Jekkts Sohn hatte sich damit abgefunden, in Spira zu sein und er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sein Vater jetzt zu den Bösen zählte, also was beschäftigte ihn so sehr, dass er es nicht einfach akzeptieren konnte, so wie alles andere auch? Welches Geheimnis hütete er, wodurch Auron ihn, seiner Meinung nach, verachten würde? Zuletzt nahm der Gardist seine Sonnenbrille wieder ab und legte sie auf den Nachttisch. Langsam begann er sich um Tidus zu sorgen.  
Er sank auf die weiche Matratze und breitete die Decke über sich aus. Gerade als er das Licht löschen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür.  
"Auron, bist du noch wach?" drang es gedämpft hinter der Tür hervor.  
"Komm rein." antwortete dieser schlicht und schob die Decke von seinen Beinen.  
Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Tidus trat herein. Schweigend setzte er sich neben den legendären Gardisten auf dessen Bett, ohne ihn nur einmal anzusehen.  
"Ich habe Angst, dass wir Yuna nicht vor dem Opfertod bewahren können, ich weiß nicht wie ich auf ihre Liebe reagieren soll, da ich sie nicht erwidere und ich habe Skrupel meinen Vater zu töten, auch wenn er... dieses Ding geworden ist." sprudelte es aus dem Blondschopf hervor.  
"Das ist Alles?" Die Frage klang nicht, als ob Auron der Ansicht wäre, diese Probleme wären allesamt ein Klacks, sondern eher, als würde er glauben, dass Tidus seine größte Sorge für sich behalten hatte. Der Blondschopf sah Auron willkürlich an. Bisher hatte er es vermieden und als sein Herz begann schmerzhaft zu pochen, wusste er warum. Er konnte den seltenen Anblick von Aurons unbedecktem Gesicht genießen. Tidus hatte hier und da einmal einen Blick in Aurons Augen erhaschen können, aber den Kragen hatte er seit der frühen Zeit in Zanarkand nicht mehr abgenommen.  
"I-ich..., ähm also, ich..." stotterte der Blondschopf nervös herum. Ein feiner Dreitagebart säumte die rauhen Lippen. Tidus zog visuell die feine Narbe nach, die kurz unter dem Haaransatz begann, sich über das Auge, bis zur Wange zog.  
Seufzend strich sich der legendäre Gardist durch sein leicht angegrautes Haar. Erst jetzt bemerkte Tidus, dass er sein Gegenüber wie hirnamputiert anstarrte.  
"Egal was ich tue, bitte versprich mir, mich nicht zu verachten."  
Tidus wusste, dass Auron ihm kein Versprechen geben konnte , immerhin hatte er keine Ahnung worum es sich handelte.  
"Ich versuche mein Wort zu halten." antwortete der legendäre Gardist warheitsgemäß.  
Tidus nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. Aber ihn überfielen Zweifel: Konnte er dem Gardisten seine wahren Gefühle anvertrauen? Was wäre wenn er, wider aller Hoffnungen, sondern aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, nichts dergleichen empfand. Keine Liebe, nicht einmal Zuneigung?  
Der Blondschopf würde niemals von diesen Lippen kosten dürfen und er würde sich zwingen müssen sie nicht anzusehen, nicht einmal an sie zu denken.  
"Du weisst, dass du darauf vertrauen kannst." fügte Auron hinzu. Anscheinden hatte Tidus der Mut verlassen, denn er zögerte schwer.  
Nur ein einziges Mal wollte der Blondschopf Auron küssen, egal welche Folgen das nach sich ziehen würde. Der Blondschopf legte seine Lippen auf Aurons und konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite zu haben, denn der Gardist öffnete den Mund. Die Frage ob er nun einen Laut des Protests loswerden wollte, oder ihm schockiert die Kinnlade heruntergefallen war, stieß bei Tidus nur auf Gleichgültigkeit . Er spürte Aurons heißen Atem in seinem Gesicht und dessen Lippen auf seinen. Vorsichtig tastete sich seine Zunge vor, berührte zaghaft Aurons und erkundete dessen Mundhöhle. Als der Gardist realisierte, was Tidus gerade tat, stieß er ihn keuchend von sich.  
"Ich liebe dich." gestand Tidus hastig und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer.

Auron blieb schweigend sitzen und machte keine Anstalten dem verwirrten Jungen zu folgen.  
Er strich sich lediglich mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe.  
Damit hatte er am wenigsten gerechnet.


End file.
